Pandora
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Desejar. Possuir. Destruir. .TG. .angst. .UA.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Autor:** Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora – 1 . jpg**

**Observação: **UA. Muito, _muito_, UA. Essa fic é a primeira (e possivelmente única) fic que eu estou escrevendo por desafios. Ela é inteira para o Projeto 'Pandora', da Seção **Gin'n'Tonic** do 6V.

Cada Capítulo traz itens sendo trabalhados, como proposto no Projeto.

Este aqui tem "Chuva" e "Silhueta"

Como sempre nas minhas fics, sim, tudo vai parecer muito, _muito_ confuso, mas tudo sempre faz sentido no fim.

Espero que gostem da minha primeira long TG, que era algo que eu queria escrever há muito tempo (TG foi meu primeiro ship, e a primeira fic que eu li).

Divirtam-se! \o

* * *

**_Pandora _**

**PRÓLOGO**

_A garoa caía naquele dia e isso é tudo que me lembro até o momento em que o vi._

_E então já não era mais garoa. Era chuva. Das nuvens negras que havia no céu, e o som das suas gotas batendo na pedra, e as vozes que desapareceram de tudo e todos ao meu redor._

_Havia negro no mundo, Ginevra Weasley. E eu havia acabado de perceber o quanto eu poderia vir a adorar aquela cor._

_Mas naquele instante... Naquele dia, naquela chuva, eu era leve. A minha alma era feita de desejos realizáveis, sonhos tangíveis e amores reais._

_Minha vida era feita de sorrisos verdes e muitas sardas ao meu redor._

_Era família. Amor. Significado._

_Harry._

_Weasleys._

_Ausência de ganância e lugares-comuns._

_Eu sempre fui curiosa demais para meu próprio bem._

_Enquanto a chuva caía, a silhueta negra de um homem passava, e a sombra de um sorriso travesso, que era direcionado a mim, passou por aquele rosto que eu já quase não divisava._

_Ele estava perto e não passava de sombras._

_Mistério._

_Falta de amor._

_Falta de alma._

_Tom Riddle._

_Meu enigma, e a silhueta negra entre a chuva, antes, agora e para sempre – indecifrável._

_Pois mesmo estando à beira da morte, ainda não posso decifrá-lo._

* * *

**He. Sejam amorzinhos, sim?**

**R E V I E W !**


	2. 1

**Autor:** Dark K.

**Ship:** Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero:** Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa:** http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora – 1 . jpg

**Observação:** UA. Muito, _muito_, UA. Essa fic é a primeira (e possivelmente única) fic que eu estou escrevendo por desafios. Ela é inteira para o Projeto 'Pandora', da Seção Gin'n'Tonic do 6V

**Item: **Sorriso

**Segunda parte! Dedicada ao Leuh, que me lembrou de escrever, Jesus, eu tinha esquecido o.o**

**Espero que gostem.  
=)**

* * *

**1.**

Foi com um sorriso que ganhei quase tudo que eu sempre quis.

Não aberto e feliz, como os que ela estava acostumada a receber do seu sempre acompanhante... Não.

Foi com o sorriso lento, aquele que ela desconfiava na verdade não ter existido. Com o tipo de sorriso que ela respondia com outro menor, e mais tímido, e um tanto doce, que revolvia meu estômago e me fazia querer apagá-lo.

Apagá-la.

Mas depois.

Porque Ginevra Weasley era apenas uma peça no jogo de manipulação que eu estava jogando, apenas mais um peão a ser movido.

Ginny. A pequena Ginny, cabelos vermelhos, sardas, inocência, e todo o encanto pela escuridão de um sorriso.

É tão fácil destruir todos os sonhos de tanta gente com um único sorriso.

_Tão fácil._

_############################################################################################_

**Prometo que a partir do próximo as coisas começam a fazer sentido!**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**

* * *


	3. 2

**Autor:** Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora – 1 . jpg**

**Observação: **UA. Muito, _muito_, UA. Essa fic é a primeira (e possivelmente única) fic que eu estou escrevendo por desafios. Ela é inteira para o Projeto 'Pandora', da Seção **Gin'n'Tonic** do 6V.

**Item: **Sonho

* * *

**2.**

_Uma vez, quando eu era muito pequena, eu encontrei o diário de minha mãe, dos dias em que ela se casara._

_Tudo, absolutamente __**tudo**__ para minha mãe naqueles dias consistia na palavra 'sonho'. Seu casamento fora um sonho, e meu pai era um sonho. A casa linda e gloriosa e imponente em que vivia era um sonho._

_Foi tão triste vê-la cair de sua pequena nuvem perfeita aos poucos, como que retida por mágica em sua queda._

_Sonhos que se desfaziam com olhares sérios. Sonhos que eram quebrados por não-sorrisos. Sonhos que se interpunham entre ela e sua realidade idealizada que jamais fora realidade._

_Lembro-me do som dos passos de meu pai ecoando pelas tábuas lustrosas do chão, encontrando a mim e minha pequena boneca de porcelana sentadas no tapete grosso da biblioteca. Também lembro do olhar estranho, que naquela época não entendi, mas que para agora sei ser desdém. _

_Seu olhar sério e tão negro quanto sua alma e meus cabelos encontrando os meus._

"_Sonhar é para os fracos. Os fortes __**vivem, **__minha filha. Nunca esqueça isso."_

_E eu nunca esqueci._

_Porque meu pai sempre soubera de tudo, ele era inteligente e bom e me amava._

_E caía eu na mesma armadilha, me armando de sonhos instigados por ele._

_Talvez eu fosse muito mais Ginevra do que Tom, afinal._

*****

Londres, 1929

Era uma garoa fina que incomodava ou passava despercebida, dependendo muito mais da boa vontade daquele a quem atingia do que sua própria intensidade.

Ginevra encarava os amplos jardins de sua bela casa, em um bairro nobre, mas muito afastado daquela cidade que se marido escolhera para viverem.

Não era a sua vila, não era sua preferência, mas eram as de Tom, e ela faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Ela _havia feito_ tudo por ele, afinal. Hábitos.

Não sabia se sentia nervosa, feliz, ou simplesmente assustada. Desejava sua mãe a seu lado naquela hora, queria também uma palavra de conforto, talvez um ombro amigo, um tom de voz amigável...

Não tinha. Deixara tudo para trás pelo seu mundo de conto de fadas que apenas Harry não bastava para realizar.

Não se arrependia.

Tom não era o que ela esperava, mas não era o monstro que diziam ser.

Não se arrependia.

_E repita isso tantas vezes quanto forem necessárias até acreditar, Ginny._

Os minutos passavam indecisos, entre rápidos demais e parados constantemente conforme predizia as reações de seu marido à notícia que tinha para dar. Não sabia o que Tom pensaria, e na sua mente tão jovem e um tanto ingênua demais, como diria sua mãe, havia uma vozinha fina que dizia que Tom pensaria que ela havia feito de propósito, apenas para segurá-lo.

Mas ela não tinha que segurá-lo. Ela o tinha. Eram casados há poucos meses, mas eram casados.

E de nada importava que os sorrisos que ele costumava dar a ela - tão enigmáticos e enregelantes e incrivelmente diferentes - tivessem mudado para meros olhares de desdém mal disfarçado, ou que ele passasse dias sem nem ao menos olhar para ela direito.

Eram dificuldades no trabalho, ela tinha certeza.

Ela tinha certeza.

_Mais uma vez, Ginny, bem alto para fazer você realmente acreditar._

Pensou em mandar alguém buscar sua mãe. E então desistiu quando lembrou do olhar seco que recebia das criadas da casa. E então ruborizou por não se sentir com autoridade suficiente para dar ordens dentro de sua própria casa. Engoliu em seco e torceu as mãos no colo, ainda fitando a janela e a garoa.

Respirou fundo quando viu o carro de Tom entrar pelo longo caminho tortuoso que levava à porta principal da casa.

Tinha que ser agora.

Ou jamais teria coragem.

*****

_Certas pessoas têm uma tal tendência à ingenuidade que me surpreende que vivam por tanto tempo. Surpreende-me ainda mais o fato de que elas, quando caem de seu pedestal que jamais existiu e são deparadas com verdades cruas e inegáveis, simplesmente fechem os olhos e sorriam, fingindo não ver os avisos, não ouvir os conselhos e não perceber o quão ingênuas estão sendo._

_Se bem que, pensando bem, não acho que ingênua seja a palavra exata._

_'Burra' seria uma melhor descrição, mas seria falta de respeito para com a mulher que me deu a vida – não que eu jamais tenha tido muito respeito por ela, de qualquer maneira._

_Eu lembro de uma vez ter perguntado a meu pai porquê, exatamente, havia se casado com a mulher ruiva que – alegavam ele e todas as pessoas que nos conheciam – era minha mãe._

_A resposta honesta que ele me deu foi clara, simples e direta._

_Porque ele pensou que isso destruiria seu inimigo._

_Uma pena que seu plano de mestre não funcionou. E hoje em dia sou absolutamente grata por isso._

_Minha mãe era jovem quando o conheceu. Jovem, muito mais jovem do que eu sou hoje em dia, embora ela tivesse mais idade do que tenho. Ela era a quase-noiva de um herdeiro quase-esquecido. Um conto de muitos 'quase' e nenhuma certeza, exceto a de meu pai que queria destruir o tal garoto-herdeiro._

_Meu pai era um banqueiro, a família deste garoto também, e por algum golpe de sorte do destino, quando a família dele misteriosamente morreu, ele recusou-se a segui-los, ficando vivo, crescendo, tendo tutores a guiá-lo para cuidar de seus negócios e tirando muito dinheiro de meu pai no processo._

_Como vingança, Tom quis Ginevra, o aparente amor da vida do tal rapaz._

_A vingança foi doce, mas curta. O amor que o tal rapaz sentia por ela, aparentemente, era capaz de suportar esses falhas e perdoá-la e seguir em frente com sua vida. Tentando se vingar ainda, ele a proibiu de ver sua família, de conversar com eles, e, aos poucos, acabou por isolá-la do mundo, como que dominando sua alma – e ela sempre deixou._

_Alguma pergunta sobre por que nunca a respeitei?_

_Eu imaginei que não._

_Com o passar dos meses, a mulher do tão famoso banqueiro começou a ser esquecida, o escândalo da sua fuga para um casamento às pressas se desfez, tornou-se notícia velha, o tal rapaz seguiu em frente, a família da moça imaginava que o tempo a faria voltar para eles, e assim, Tom acabou com uma esposa indesejada que não tinha muito a acrescentar a sua vida._

_Até o dia em que ela contou a ele que **eu** iria nascer._

* * *

**Taram! Fim do primeiro capítulo de verdade da coisa toda! E eu prometo que a partir do próximo tem menos 'flashbacks' e mais momentos da vida real. X)**

**Espero que ainda estejam gostando :S**

**Beijos, pessoal, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	4. 3

**Autor:** Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora (underline) 1 . jpg**

**Observação: **UA. Muito, muito, UA.

* * *

**3.**

Só se ouvia o barulho leve dos talheres batendo nos pratos e o _tic-tac_ distante do relógio de pêndulo da biblioteca.

Ginny não tinha coragem de erguer o olhar e encarar seu marido. Seu marido. O pai do seu filho. Da criança que estava crescendo dentro dela e que seria a mistura perfeita deles dois.

Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso feliz que iluminou seu rosto e quando ergueu o olhar, deparou-se com os olhos negros e gelados _dele_ a encarando.

"O que a deixa tão feliz?", ele perguntou, em um tom levemente desinteressado, enquanto levava a taça de vinho aos lábios, entre uma garfada e outra.

Ginny se sentiu como se fosse uma criança fazendo travessuras pega no ato. Engoliu em seco e baixou os olhos, respirando fundo, tomando coragem para contar.

Ela precisa fazer isso.

_Precisava._

"Eu ainda estou esperando, Ginevra."

A voz dele tinha o mesmo tom frio que vinha tendo desde o dia seguinte ao seu casamento. Por Deus, o que havia acontecido com o homem que a cortejara por _meses_?

"Eu...", sua voz falhou e ela limpou a garganta, antes de prosseguir, "Eu estou grávida, Tom."

O homem a encarou durante um minuto inteiro antes de voltar a olhar para sua comida, continuando com seu jantar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Vamos rezar para que a criança não tenha nada dos Weasley, ao menos.", foi o único comentário que ele fez.

Quando o jantar terminou, Ginny ficou sozinha na sala de jantar e não pôde não chorar.

Sentia que havia, com aquela gravidez, dado um fim à sua vida.

E pela primeira vez desde que havia conhecido Tom, se arrependeu de não ter ouvido sua família.

x

Os meses da gravidez não foram agradáveis. Tom parecia simplesmente não saber que havia outra pessoa naquela casa que não ele, e no dia em que notou a barriga proeminente de Ginny, ele providenciou para que ela mudasse de quarto, colocando-a em uma ala distante da dele.

Era como se o filho também não fosse dele, como se ele não _quisesse_ ver o casamento dos dois consolidado com o fato mais concreto que poderia haver: uma pessoa nascida deles dois.

E ela simplesmente já não agüentava mais.

Não conseguia mais viver com aqueles silêncios enormes nos segundos que passavam juntos, a maneira como Tom a evitava como se ela fosse a peste negra, o jeito como os lábios dele se estreitavam ao ver sua barriga.

_Era o filho dele também!_

E, finalmente, ao final do seu sexto mês de gravidez, Ginny decidiu que já agüentara demais.

Tom estava partindo para uma viagem de negócios, dizia ele que na França, mas Ginny não se importava, porque ele – nem uma única vez durante seu quase um ano de casados – a levara com ele em alguma viagem.

Eram quase seis horas da tarde, e Tom estava passando em casa para pegar sua bagagem, só que não foram suas malas que ele encontrou na porta de entrada. Eram as malas de sua suposta 'esposa', e uma garota magra demais para uma grávida de quase sete meses, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, e as mãos se retorcendo a sua frente.

"Vai a algum lugar, Ginevra?"

"Para casa."

Ele a encarou por outro minuto, em que Ginny desejou – quase desesperadamente – que ele dissesse que a casa dela era _ali_.

"Tem certeza que vai haver espaço para mais duas pessoas lá? Ou comida o suficiente para todos vocês?", ele retorquiu, o fantasma de um sorriso nos seus lábios. Os olhos da ruiva se encheram de lágrimas de raiva.

"Mais do que o suficiente. Eu e _meu filho_ estamos indo para um luar onde somos desejados."

Tom sorriu durante mais alguns segundos, antes de dar de ombros.

"Boa viagem."

A menina ergueu a cabeça, respirando fundo e lutando para manter o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava. Ele não iria vê-la desmoronar.

_Não iria_.

Quando passava por ele, no entanto, ele a segurou pelo braço de uma maneira que ela sabia que deixaria marcas e baixou a cabeça até seus lábios estarem ao lado do ouvido dela.

"Só não esqueça que esse filho também é meu, Ginevra."

Encaram-se por um momento, antes dele a soltar de maneira quase brusca e desaparecer dentro da sua casa.

Ginny chorou durante toda a viagem até a casa de seus pais, e jurou que nunca mais colocaria seus pés naquela casa novamente.

Por nada.

Ela só não lembrou, enquanto fazia aquele juramento, do quanto era fraca quando o assunto em questão era Tom Riddle.

x

O último trimestre de gravidez de Ginevra Weasley Riddle não foi um período calmo na sua vida. Apesar de sua família tê-la acolhido de volta, supostamente de braços abertos, ela podia ver seus irmãos mais velhos passarem na casa de seus pais e lançarem-lhe olhares de reprovação, ela sentia a decepção no olhar de Ronald a cada vez que cruzavam um pelo outro na casa, e nas raras vezes em que Harry aparecera na casa deles depois que ela voltara, seu sorriso doía tanto nela, que ela preferia não vê-lo.

Cada dia mais ela passava confinada em seu quarto, olhando pela janela e desejando ter sido menos estúpida, menos ingênua, menos tola, menos romântica. Talvez se sua família não tivesse sido tão contra, se Tom tivesse sido mais público, menos sorrateiro em sua corte, se ela não tivesse sido tão fácil de enganar, ela não estaria na situação em que estava agora.

E ela não mantinha falsas esperanças. Não imaginava que quando seu filho – e ela tinha certeza absoluta de que seria um menino, com os cabelos vermelhos como os seus – nascesse, Tom fosse se sentir de maneira diferente do que se sentia agora – qualquer que fossem seus sentimentos.

Mas apesar de tudo isso, no dia em que sentiu a primeira contração e sua mãe correu até o quarto dela, ao ouvi-la gritar, ela pediu que avisassem Tom de que seu filho estava nascendo.

Ela devia isso ao homem, ao menos. Ou talvez ele devesse isso a ela, nem ela sabia mais.

Foram horas de uma dor excruciante, e uma das últimas lembranças que ela tinha daquele dia, foi que a parteira estava surpresa quando ela dera a luz não a um, mas dois bebês. Ela lembrava do tom desesperado de sua mãe e só o que ela viu, antes de fechar os olhos e perder a consciência, foi Tom na porta do quarto, olhando fixamente para um ponto ao seu lado: seus filhos.

x

Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou com os raios de sol entrando aos poucos pela janela que estava com as cortinas abertas. Ao lado da sua cama, em uma cadeira, estava Tom, com um embrulinho pequeno e rosa no braço. Sua mãe estava na poltrona do outro lado da sua cama, e sorriu, aliviada, quando a viu abrir os olhos.

"Você nos deu um grande susto ontem.", Molly disse, com a voz suave, e pelo canto do olho, Ginny viu Tom encará-la por um segundo, antes de olhar para o bebê em seus braços.

"Meus filhos...", ela disse, com a voz fraca, "Eu quero ver meus filhos."

"Ah, Ginny..."

"Sra Weasley, se eu puder falar a sós com a minha esposa?", Tom pediu, sua voz fria, mas calmante, e mesmo claramente não gostando da idéia, a senhora saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

"Meus filhos, Tom, onde está meu filho?", ela indagou, em um tom quase histérico.

"Ele não resistiu, Ginevra.", as palavras pareceram cair como pedras sobre Ginny, e ela fechou os olhos, lágrimas escorrendo livres pelo seus rosto, "O outro bebê era maior e mais forte, ele não teve como se manter..."

"Eu quero vê-lo."

"Sua mãe já tomou as providências necessárias, Ginny, não é bom para você ficar tão nervosa agora."

"Como ele era, Tom?", ela indagou, por entre lágrimas.

"Um Weasley. Cabelos vermelhos, algumas sardas. Ele era parecido com você.", o tom dele era neutro. Como se fosse o filho _dela_ que tivesse morrido, não _deles_.

"Meu outro filho, Tom, deixe-me vê-lo.", ela pediu, ainda chorando, e Tom caminhou até a beira da cama, com o bebê nos braços, sentado-se ao lado dela, mas não lhe dando a criança, no entanto.

Um par de olhos negros podia ser visto por entre as pálpebras semicerradas, e cabelos negros como os de Tom cobriam toda a cabeça do bebê, que dormia a sono solto no colo do pai. Ginny ergueu o olhar, e viu Tom sorrir para o bebê.

"Minha pequena Pandora.", ele a encarou, "Nós vamos para casa assim que o médico autorizar. Foi uma loucura sua fugir de mim daquela maneira, Ginevra. Uma tolice infantil que você não pode mais se dar ao luxo de ter. Nós vamos para casa, e minha filha vai comigo agora. Eu mandarei o carro buscá-la mais tarde hoje. Esteja pronta.", a última frase foi dita com o mesmo carinho com que todas as promessas de antes de seu casamento, e Ginny se encontrou sorrindo de volta, sem perceber – nem por uma vez – que ela não havia segurado a filha, nem que Tom a chamava de _sua_, não _deles_.

Ela apenas sorria, porque agora eles seriam uma família.

Ela tinha certeza.

* * *

**Quem quer me bateeeer??? Well, não batam, se não, não posto o resto u.u**

**He.**

**Sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


	5. 4

Autor: Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora (underline) 1 . jpg**

**Observação: **UA. Muito, muito, UA.

* * *

**4.**

A mansão não mudara em nada desde sua última visita e Ginny foi levada por uma empregada nova – a única mudança permanente naquela casa, em que empregados iam e vinham com a rapidez de dias e noites – para seu antigo quarto.

Ela tentou lutar contra a pequena faísca de decepção que se instalara em seu peito ao ver isso, e sorriu quando viu Tom entrar no seu quarto assim que a enfermeira a colocara na cama.

"Instalada?", ele perguntou, quase sorrindo, e Ginny sorriu de volta.

"Sim. Onde está minha filha?"

"No quarto dela.", ele respondeu, entrando no quarto e fechando as cortinas, "Você deveria repousar, Ginevra, o parto foi muito difícil."

"Eu preciso alimentar o bebê antes, Tom. Onde está a minha filha?", ela perguntou novamente, a voz elevando-se um pouco.

"_No quarto dela_. E você não precisa se preocupar com a alimentação de Pandora, eu já contratei uma ama de leite para ela. Não é digno de uma dama da sua posição social alimentar uma criança."

"Mas eu QUERO alimentar minha filha!", ela praticamente gritou de volta, um sentimento de impotência tomando conta dela, "Eu quero fazer isso!"

"E envergonhar a mim, seu marido, comportando-se como uma dessas mulheres de rua, que alimentam seus filhos onde todos podem vê-las? É isso que você quer, Ginevra?", Tom devolveu, sua voz como gelo.

"Não, Tom, mas eu quero ver minha filha.", ela respondeu, a voz baixa e lágrimas começando a brotar em seus olhos.

"A ama a trará aqui amanhã pela manhã. Durma agora, Ginevra, você precisa descansar.", ele disse, antes de apagar as luzes e fechar a porta ao sair, deixando Ginny sem outra escolha que não aceitar a escuridão.

Ela errara mais uma vez.

E desta vez ela sentia que não havia mais volta.

x

_"De todas as coisas cruéis que Tom havia feito para mim durante nosso casamento nem uma única delas chegou aos pés daqueles primeiros dias. Assim que eu pude começar a me mover pela casa, eu descobriria que o berço de Pandora estava no quarto dele, a ama dormindo no quarto ao lado._

_Eu também descobri que não havia apenas a ama de leite, mas também uma babá e uma enfermeira, de maneira que Pandora tinha alguém a seu lado vinte e quatro horas por dia – o único problema como tudo isso era que esse alguém nunca era eu. _

_Pandora estava dormindo, ou Pandora estava sendo alimentada, ou Pandora estava com o pai, ou estava descansando, ou no banho, ou em qualquer lugar que não a minha presença._

_Minha filha alcançou os três meses de vida sem que eu a tivesse visto por mais que alguns minutos todos os dias._

_E no momento em que eu decidi mudar isso, eu descobri um novo sentimento que eu teria por Tom, um que eu jamais imaginei ter pelo meu marido: eu senti medo."_

x

"Saia do quarto."

A voz de Ginny tinha um tom de comando que assustou a babá que brincava com Pandora em cima da cama, e a garota – que não devia ser mais velha que Ginny – assustou-se. A patroa da casa nunca havia falado daquela maneira com ninguém.

"Eu não posso, madame. O senhor mandou que eu..."

"SAIA DO QUARTO AGORA!", a mulher devolveu gritando, fazendo o bebê sobre a cama chorar, incomodado com o barulho, "Saia do quarto agora e faça suas malas, você está despedida."

"Mas... madame..."

"AGORA!", ela gritou mais uma vez, e a garota saiu correndo do quarto, à beira das lágrimas, enquanto Ginny trancava a porta e tomava a filha nos braços, abraçando-a contra si.

"Chega. Chega, meu bebê, chega... Nós vamos embora daqui, meu anjo, nós vamos embora, está bem? E você vai ficar com a mamãe sempre, eu prometo. Shhh, não chore, meu anjo, não chore... Shhh..."

Aos poucos a criança se acalmou com as palavras reconfortantes de sua mãe, e Ginny pôde apreciar o quanto a filha havia crescido, os olhos negros a encarando atentos, os cabelos que já quase caíam sobre os olhos, lisos como os de Tom. Sorrindo e cantando uma canção que havia aprendido com sua mãe, muitos anos atrás, Ginny começou a arrumar uma pequena mala com coisas que Pandora precisaria para os primeiros dias. Ela não queria levar daquela casa mais do que o necessário.

Com uma malinha pronta, Ginny desceu as escadas tentando não fazer barulho e pensou que havia tido sucesso quando chegou à porta da frente, e encontrou Tom escorado nela, encarando-a seriamente.

"Onde você está indo, Ginevra?"

"Embora.", ela respondeu, a voz trêmula, "Para um lugar onde eu possa cuidar da minha filha!"

"E você acha que ela não está sendo cuidada aqui? Ela tem comida e cuidados, ela tem pessoas que se importam com ela, e está tendo as melhores babás, a melhor ama, terá os melhores tutores e um futuro brilhante. Isso não é o suficiente, Ginevra?"

"NÃO É!", ela respondeu, gritando, fazendo o bebê chorar mais uma vez, e Tom tomou a criança de seus braços em um gesto brusco, chamando uma das empregadas que assistia à cena com um aceno, para que tirasse a menina dali.

"E o que É suficiente, Ginevra?"

"Eu quero a minha filha de volta, Tom, EU PRECISO DA MINHA FILHA! EU A QUERO DE VOLTA!"

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e Tom sorria para ela, vendo-a se arrastar pela parede até o chão, onde desmoronou, completamente, chorando.

"Para tê-la de volta, Ginevra, você precisaria tê-la tido, algum dia. Ela é _minha filha_. Eu a criarei da maneira como _eu quiser_. Se você quiser partir, Ginevra, a porta está aberta, mas a _minha filha fica aqui._"

"Ela é minha filha também, Tom, você não pode tirá-la de mim, por Deus, você não pode.", ela murmurou, ainda chorando, e Tom se abaixou para encará-la nos olhos.

"Então você vai ter de ficar aqui, não vai?", e dizendo isso, levantou-se e saiu, tomando a filha nos braços ao passar pela empregada e saindo com a criança para os jardins, enquanto Ginny chorava.

Ela já não sabia mais o que fazer.

x

_Meu pai nunca foi um homem bom, disso eu sempre soube. De certa forma, eu acho que foi uma pena que eu jamais tenha tido uma chance com minha mãe, para saber como ela era realmente, porque de todos os relatos que eu ouço sobre ela, ela me soa sempre apenas... patética._

_Certas coisas me fazem pensar diferente, no entanto, e certas vezes, quando lembro de certas coisas do meu passado, eu penso que sou dura demais com a memória dessa mulher que tentou tanto, mas nunca conseguiu nada._

_Uma das minhas primeiras lembranças foi de um dia quando eu devia ter três ou quatro anos. Hoje, pensando nessa memória, eu consigo ver o quanto Tom a manipulava, fazendo-a pensar que ele me machucaria._

_Ele jamais me machucaria. Como pode minha mãe ter sido tão tola a ponto de nunca perceber isso?_

_Seu medo pelo que poderia acontecer a mim foi sua maior fraqueza, sempre, e uma parte de mim deseja conseguir amá-la, como a boa mãe que ela poderia ter sido._

_Talvez um dia eu consiga aprender._

x

O tempo passa de forma desconexa quando se perde a noção dele. Ginny vivia para os poucos e raros momentos que tinha com Pandora, e Tom tinha certeza de fazê-los cada vez mais raros. Com pequenas ameaças, jogos de palavras, brincadeiras que deixavam seu sangue gelado, ele fazia Ginny entender que a qualquer passo em falso da parte dela, ele poderia simplesmente se cansar de Pandora, e mesmo não podendo estar com ela, sua filha era a coisa mais importante da vida de Ginny.

Ela tinha medo.

A cada vez que a menina – agora com três anos – saía com o pai, Ginny sentia suas entranhas gelarem e ela suava frio, sua tenção só aliviando quando a via de volta, bem e sorridente, geralmente no colo do pai, com a ama atrás, carregando caixas de novos vestidos e novas bonecas.

Ginny tinha medo do lago que havia nos jardins da casa, já que a cada vez que ela fazia algo que Tom desaprovava, Tom mencionava um passeio ao lago com a filha.

O quão fácil seria simplesmente dizer que a morte de sua filha havia sido um acidente? Ginny não duvidava de nada.

E por isso, a cada vez que ele estava presente, ela fazia o máximo para poder agradá-lo, e isso significava não interagir com a própria filha de maneira nenhuma. Algumas empregadas se compadeciam dela, no entanto, e ela conseguia brincar com a menina, quando Tom não estava por perto.

Isso era muito confuso para a criança, entretanto, que jamais sabia se a mãe estava a seu lado para brincar com ela, ou ignorá-la como ela estava se acostumando a acontecer.

Foi em uma tarde como essa que tudo mudou drasticamente naquela casa.

Ginny brincava com a filha na biblioteca e não percebeu o carro de Tom chegar, ou ele próprio parado na porta do lugar, encarando-a friamente. Erguendo o olhar e encontrando seu olhar negro, ela levantou, trêmula, e saiu da sala, sem maiores explicações, deixando a criança desapontada.

Ginny não viu a filha por três dias depois disso. Na manhã seguinte, quando tentou abriu a porta do seu quarto, encontrou-a a trancada por fora, e nada fez nenhum dos empregados abri-la, a não ser para deixar água e comida, que ela mal tocou. Pelas janelas não via a filha no jardim, nem os sons do seu riso na casa.

Desespero nem ao menos começava a descrever o que ela sentia.

No início da tarde do quarto dia, Ginny estava perdendo as esperanças de que a filha estivesse viva, de que fosse vê-la novamente, _de que fosse sair daquele quarto algum dia_, quando ouviu uma batida fraca na porta.

"_Maman_?"

O coração de Ginny parou. Sua filha estava viva!

"Dora! Dora, fala com a mamãe, meu amor... Dora!", o chamado era desesperado e Tom sorria para a criança, que estava com os ouvidos colados na grossa porta de madeira.

"Eu estou aqui, _maman_. Papai, por que a _maman_ não sai para brincar comigo?"

"Mamãe não pode sair, minha princesa, mamãe está ocupada, agora."

"Dora!", mais batidas na madeira e Ginny perdia o pouco de calma que lhe restava, a voz rouca pelos repetidos gritos, e a visão turva pelas lágrimas, "Dora! Fala com a mamãe, Dora!"

"Vá brincar, minha princesa. Lá no lago. Peça à madame Anette que a leve para brincar, lá no lago.", a voz de Tom era doce, e o desespero tomou conta de Ginny irremediavelmente.

"NÃO! Dora! Volte aqui, Dora! No lago não! Tom, por favor, Tom! Dora! DORA!"

"Maman...", a voz fina da filha saiu cheia de medo, e os soluços sacudiram o corpo de Ginny fazendo-a se encolher no chão, e abraçar as pernas, como se abraçasse seu bebê.

"Papai vai cuidar da maman, princesa, vá brincar no lago."

Ginny já não conseguia mais falar, o choro compulsivo tomando conta de seu corpo, enquanto ouvia os passos leves da filha correrem pelas escadas, e uma risada ecoar alta, quando a babá devia tê-la erguido em seu colo. A porta abriu em seguida, e Tom a encarava de cima, os olhos frios e duros.

"Nós precisamos estabelecer regras, Ginevra. Não quer que minha princesa se assuste, ou sofra, não é mesmo?"

"Nossa filha, Tom... Nossa filha... Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas cuide dela, Tom."

"Eu jamais faria qualquer mal à minha princesa, Ginevra.", ele se abaixou, e ficou ao mesmo nível dela, "Mas apenas para garantir... Vamos estabelecer regras."

E Ginny sabia que quaisquer que fossem, ela concordaria.

Sua filha era mais importante que ela.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

**Capítulo dedicado a Fran, minha única review no capítulo passado. ._.**


	6. 5

Autor: Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora (underline) 1 . jpg**

**Observação: **UA. Muito, muito, UA.

**Capítulo para jeeh e para a fran (L)**

* * *

**5.**

_'Não fale com minha filha, a menos que eu diga expressamente que você tem permissão para falar com ela._

_Não minta para minha filha quando falar sobre mim._

_Não desobedeça às minhas ordens._

_Não pense que você tem saída, Ginevra, porque você __**não tem.'**_

_Durante quanto tempo as palavras dele ecoaram em minha memória depois daquela tarde, eu já não sei dizer._

_Eu não conseguiria dizer o quanto eu sofri durante aqueles dias, não há palavras para descrever como eu me sentia. Imagine sua filha crescendo diante de seus olhos e você não poder falar com ela, ou tocá-la. Ver a decepção crescendo nos olhos negros, já quase tão frios quanto os do pai, mesmo sendo ainda tão inocentes, a cada vez que ela falava comigo e eu tinha de dar-lhe as costas. _

_Ninguém era constante para ela que não Tom._

_Eu desesperava por já não saber mais o que fazer._

_Minha filha já tinha seis anos e eu não a conhecia, passava dias, por vezes, sem ouvir a sua voz. A cada vez que eu tentei questionar Tom sobre quanto tempo aquela tortura duraria, por que ele não me deixava criar minha filha, ele me dizia que era porque não a queria ver fraca como eu._

_E então eles viajavam, dias, semanas, em que eu ficava sozinha – mas não mais sozinha do que quando minha filha estava ali, e eu não podia tê-la._

_Por mais de uma vez eu pensei em ir embora, mas se Pandora já começava a me odiar, mesmo tendo-me em casa com ela, o que ela sentiria por mim se eu a deixasse? _

_Olhando agora eu percebo que foi no aniversário de sete anos dela._

_Foi ali, naquele exato momento, que tudo se tornou demais e eu decidi que precisava mudar._

_Era tudo ou nada, mas eu precisava mudar._

_E nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu desejei tanto não falhar._

X

No seu quarto de cetim verde claro e rosa-pérola, Pandora conseguia contar trinta e sete bonecas com as quais ainda não havia brincado. A menina, pequena para sua idade, séria demais para sua idade, os cabelos negros presos firmemente em uma trança que a deixava com um ar ainda mais grave que caía até o meio de suas costas.

Era seu aniversário, e ela já ganhara dois vestidos novos, os sapatos que havia pedido, e a linda boneca que parecia tanto com ela, e que seu papai havia mandado fazer especialmente para ela.

Porque ela era especial. Ela era importante. E a única pessoa no mundo inteiro que era como ela era seu pai.

Mas ela sabia, pelas outras crianças com quem brincava ocasionalmente, filhos e filhas de pessoas menos importantes que seu pai, que todas as outras crianças tinham uma mãe. Ela também tinha uma, mas ela era _estranha_.

Às vezes, Pandora pensava que quando estava dormindo à noite conseguia sentir um carinho no seu rosto, ou uma voz suave cantando uma canção de ninar em francês para ela, e ela sabia que não era a sua ama. Só quem podia entrar no seu quarto à noite era seu pai.

Às vezes, ela sonhava que era sua mãe quem estava ali. Que era ela quem a acordaria na manhã seguinte, sorrindo. Pandora não lembrava de ter jamais visto sua mãe sorrir. Também mal lembrava de sua voz, ela parecia um fantasma.

Às vezes, Pandora pensava que sua mãe não gostava dela. Nunca falara nada disso para seu pai, claro, porque ele dizia que querer que os outros gostem da gente era fraqueza, mas ela queria que sua mãe gostasse dela. E era por isso que ela decidiu ir até a ala de sua mãe, do outro lado da mansão, sozinha, na manhã do seu aniversário.

Seu pai _sempre_ havia dito que ela podia ter tudo que queria e naquele dia, ela queria uma mãe.

Seus passos quase silenciosos a levaram até um dos quartos abandonados no sótão da mansão, e ela se surpreendeu por encontrar sua mãe lá.

"Mamãe?"

A voz de Pandora estava insegura, pois nunca sabia se sua mãe apenas dar-lhe-ia as costas, ou se conversaria com ela. Ginevra estava sentada no chão e tanta poeira estava espalhada lá, que Pandora não conseguiu evitar que um certo ar de nojo aparece em sua face. A mulher ruiva desenhava pequenas bonecas na poeira, traços, riscos e círculos, que, unidos, davam forma a uma criança com tranças em formas de uma curva.

"Mamãe? Está me ouvindo?", disse a menina, aproximando-se mais alguns passos, mas Ginevra continuava a fitar a poeira ao seu redor e fazer traços, repetidos e contínuos. "Mamãe, olhe para mim.", tentou a garota uma vez mais, tentando fazer o rosto da mãe voltar-se para ela com uma das mãos, mas Ginny apenas acenou com a cabeça e desviou da mão da filha, e começou a cantarolar mais alto, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

"_Alouette, gentile alouette… Alouette, je te plumerais..._", a voz da mulher saía trêmula, e repetidas lágrimas escorriam por sua face, assustando a menina que fitava a mãe com ar preocupado.

"Mamãe? Por favor, mamãe... Olhe para mim..."

"_Je te plumerais la tete, Je te plumerais la tete... Et la tete, et la tete... Alouette,alouette, ah-ah… Alouette, gentile alouette… Alouette, je te plumerais… Je te plumerais le nez... Je te plumerais le nez... Et la nez, et la nez..._" **(1)**

A cada novo verso, Ginevra apagava uma parte no corpo de suas bonecas de riscos, até que nada mais sobrasse, apenas a poeira, onde ela construía novas bonecas, para apagá-las repetidamente, ao ritmo da canção.

Pandora assistia entre temerosa e fascinada a canção de sua mãe, que não parecia estar ali.

Ela nunca estava ali.

A porta do quarto se abriu e a menina voltou-se, assustada, e encontrou seu pai lhe fitando, com um ar levemente desaprovador.

"Ela não fala comigo.", a voz fina e ainda infantil estava embargada, "Ela risca a poeira e canta para os desenhos dela, mas ela não fala comigo."

As lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos longos cílios negros, mas ela não se permitia, fitando o pai de forma intensa, até que o homem sorriu levemente para a garota, o sorriso frio onde ela havia aprendido a encontrar conforto.

"Sua mãe, princesa, não está bem. Venha comigo. Vamos falar com madame Marie, e ela pode levar você a uma loja de bonecas, o que acha?

A menina olhou para a mãe mais uma vez, e a raiva cresceu em seu peito, tomando o lugar da tristeza.

"Não preciso de mais bonecas. Mas não quero ficar aqui com ela.", ela olhou para a mãe que continuava riscando e cantarolando, olhando para o chão, "Posso ir para o banco com você? Eu não vou atrapalhar."

"Claro que pode, princesa. Eu sei que você sabe se comportar."

A menina alcançou a mão do homem alto, e foi no frio do toque dele que encontrou segurança. Não olhou uma única vez para trás antes de bater a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Se tivesse olhado, teria visto as lágrimas manchando a poeira, e Ginevra deixando as lágrimas correndo ainda mais livremente.

"_Alouette, gentile alouette…_"

x

Tom não permitia que nenhuma ama durasse mais de dois meses naquela casa, desde que Pandora era um bebê. Depois daquela manhã, Tom não permitia que Ginny sequer _visse_ a filha durante o dia. À noite, ele permitia que ela vigiasse o sono da filha, mas ela tinha que entrar no quarto depois que Pandora estivesse adormecida e sair antes que ela acordasse. Se acaso ela despertasse durante a vigília da mãe, era pelo pai que ela chamava, e Ginny tinha de deixar o quarto, pois era assim que Tom havia planejado. _Ele_ era a única constante na vida da filha.

Era por ele que a menina esperava, era para ele que ela sorria e eram os cumprimentos e elogios dele que a faziam se esforçar ao máximo em tudo que fazia, ser perfeita em tudo para ter o amor do pai, para ser igual a ele. E foi quando percebeu essa obsessão de sua filha em ser exatamente o que o pai era que fez Ginevra chegar á conclusão de que Tom não poderia mais ficar com a filha deles.

Pandora teria coração. Pandora saberia amar. Pandora saberia discernir o certo do errado, Pandora poderia ser moralista ou imoral, mas jamais _amoral_ como seu pai era.

Pandora jamais seria Tom.

E para isso, Tom tinha que morrer.

* * *

**(1) **a musiquinha é meio estranha: _cotovia, gentil cotovia, eu te depenaria. Eu depenaria a tua cabeça, a tua cabeça... cotovia, gentil cotovia, eu te depenaria. Eu depenaria teu nariz, teu nariz, teu nariz..._

Vai soar mais doido ainda, mas eu li essa música em algum lugar (acho que foi em uma Harry Lucius) e a fic se montou inteirinha na minha cabeça. hahahahha

**R E V I E W !**


	7. 6

**Autora:** Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora (underline) 1 . jpg**

**Observação: **UA. Muito, muito, UA.

* * *

**6.**

Ela não sabia muito bem como ou por quanto tempo vinha tramando tudo o que veio a acontecer.

Mas ela sabia que não podia falhar.

Não por ela. Ela, na verdade, não tinha importância há... muito tempo. Ela arriscaria dizer que eram anos, mas já não tinha certeza, porque 'anos' soava tão definitivo, e se havia algo que seu tempo naquela casa não era, era definido. Então era muito tempo. Era nada desde o dia do seu casamento. Era nada desde que descobrira que estava grávida. Era nada desde o dia em que voltara com Tom. Era nada desde que Pandora a ignorava.

Ela era nada.

Mas estava determinada a tornar-se algo e salvar Pandora de ser quem seu pai era. Só precisava matar Tom.

Só isso.

Porque ele jamais a deixaria ir embora – não com a sua filha. Ele já havia tentado fazê-la sair, ir embora, se matar. Mas ela não desistiria. Por ela, ela já teria dado um fim àquilo há anos. Mas por Pandora ela continuava, mesmo que conseguisse ler o desprezo da menina por ela a cada olhar.

Mas Pandora era jovem. Ela tinha só oito anos, ela podia muito bem reaprender a ser alguém bom, alguém decente, alguém com uma alma. Porque Tom, Ginny tinha certeza, já não possuía mais uma. No fim das contas, não seria nem mesmo assassinato.

Matar uma erva daninha não era assassinato. Matar um animal selvagem, um inseto venenoso, uma serpente não era assassinato, era prevenção, era defesa, era sobrevivência.

E foi pensando assim que Ginevra Weasley Riddle foi até a cozinha e pegou a maior faca que conseguiu encontrar. Ela ia pôr um fim em tudo aquilo, e tudo ficaria bem de novo.

Ela tinha certeza.

X

Pandora estava brincando na sacada do escritório do pai, como estava acostumada a fazer há anos. Era a única maneira em que o pai podia cuidar dela e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo, e os dois estavam mais do que satisfeitos com esse arranjo.

Com oito anos de idade, a menina estava mais do que convencida de que não precisava mais de uma ama. Ela tinha seu pai, e já podia cuidar de si muito bem sozinha. Estava convencendo seu pai a despedir sua ama – de quem ela não gostava muito, de qualquer maneira, a mulher estava convencida de que estava tratando com um bebê – e contratar uma criada.

Havia sol na sacada e conforme o vento batia, ela podia ver seu pai por entre as cortinas leves que estavam esvoaçando na janela do escritório. A cada poucos minutos, a garota fazia questão de olhar por entre as cortinas para ter certeza que seu pai ainda estava ali. Às vezes, ela se escondia atrás delas, e ele vinha procurá-la, dando uma recompensa se ela conseguisse assustá-lo.

Sorrindo de canto, a garotinha acenou para seu pai entre as cortinas, antes de se levantar, sorrateira, e tentar entrar despercebida no escritório, para assustar seu pai por trás da cadeira dele.

Agachada no chão, tentando não rir, ela foi lentamente até os pés da escrivaninha, e olhou pelo espelho do outro lado da sala, para ver se seu pai já a havia visto, mas não foi seu pai quem ela viu refletido no amplo vidro.

Sua _mãe_, aquela mulher que vagava pela casa cada dia mais estranha, com roupas antigas e cantarolando sempre a mesma canção, estava atrás da cadeira de seu pai, com uma faca nas mãos.

E ela _sorria_.

"PAI!", ela gritou, fazendo Tom levantar-se para olhá-la, aflito pelo tom de medo na voz da filha, no exato momento em que Ginny cravava a faca onde o pescoço de Tom estava um segundo antes.

Ginny, sendo que errara o golpe, gritou, em um tom animalesco, e tentou atacar seu marido mais uma vez, que levantou-se completamente da cadeira, empurrando a mulher, e segurando a mãe que tinha a faca ao mesmo tempo que gritava para a filha.

"Saia daqui, Pandora, RÁPIDO, chame alguém!"

A menina não precisou ser mandada duas vezes e saiu correndo da sala, gritando em desespero, enquanto Ginny tentava atacar Tom mais uma vez.

Assim que a menina já não estava mais presente, não foi difícil para Tom tirar a faca das mãos da mulher, e cravá-la no peito dela, vendo o brilho insano nos olhos da mulher, enquanto o rosto cheio de sardas se banhava em lágrimas.

"Eu nunca pensei que você fosse levar _tanto tempo_, Ginevra.", ele disse, sorrindo, enquanto a mulher caía no chão, Pandora entrando na sala apenas segundos depois, com mais três empregados.

A menina correu para os braços do pai, suas mãos pequenas agarradas ao seu terno, os braços em volta do pescoço dele, chorando descontrolada.

"Shh, está tudo bem, princesa.", o homem dizia, enquanto seu rosto impassível observava seu motorista e o cozinheiro tirarem o corpo da mulher do chão, "Telefone para a polícia, Christine.", ele disse para a ama da filha, que estava na porta, os olhos arregalados de terror.

"Ele tentou te matar.", a menina sussurrou, seus braços apertando ainda mais seu pai, "Tentou te matar."

"Tentou, Pandora. Sua mãe estava muito doente, porque ela nunca gostou de nós."

"Eu a odeio." A menina disse, curvando a cabeça para trás, para olhar nos olhos do pai, que a encarou com a mesma intensidade.

"Eu também, filha. Ela teve o que mereceu."

A menina concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e encostou o rosto no peito do pai mais uma vez, fechando os olhos.

Agora eram realmente apenas ela e seu pai.

E ela estava feliz por isso.

X

O enterro de Ginny não foi grande, e toda a publicidade em torno da sua morte foi estranhamente abafada. Tudo que se sabia era que havia tido um acidente e a estranha esposa – de quem havia rumores há anos de que fosse mentalmente perturbada – de um dos maiores banqueiros do país não havia sobrevivido.

Pandora fez questão de ir até o funeral da mãe, mas não disse uma palavra a ninguém, e também não soltou a mão do seu pai por nenhum instante.

Hordas de ruivos chegaram em determinado momento, e ela pediu para ir embora, assim que viu uma mulher corpulenta tentar se aproximar.

Aquela foi a última vez em muitos anos que Pandora ouviu falar na sua mãe.

E com toda certeza, ela jamais teria adivinhado de que maneira ela o ouviria, muitos anos depois.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	8. 7

**Autora:** Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora (underline) 1 . jpg**

**Observação: **UA. Muito, muito UA.

* * *

**7.**

_Penso que eu ainda não havia dito que eu sou filha de duas guerras. Da Grande Depressão. Do período em que o mundo esteve prestes a se autodestruir por duas vezes._

_Minha infância foi marcada pelos longos dias em que as pessoas nas ruas passavam fome, em que grandes capitais eram reconstruídas e em que famílias ficaram sem pais e sem filhos, sem irmãos e sem amigos._

_Morte, basicamente, era o que havia a toda a minha volta, e eu jamais a notei._

_O início e o fim da Segunda Grande Guerra foram, para mim, nada mais que algumas semanas no campo com meu pai, reuniões com pessoas mais velhas do que eu, a que meu pai – agora um homem com muitas ações em fábricas de armas de fogo – gostava que eu comparecesse. Uma menina tão doce no meio de tanto metal frio e sangue no chão._

_E eu nem mesmo percebia._

_Nunca fui uma criança que teve muitos amigos. Olhando agora, percebo que meu pai nunca deixou que eu me aproximasse de ninguém para que eu os fizesse, mas nunca senti falta deles. Por razões que ainda me escapam, em certos momentos crianças eram... crianças demais. Elas choravam por suas mães, e brigavam por brinquedos, e chamavam suas amas, e decidiam que eu não era boa companhia, e invariavelmente eu as deixava chorando sozinhas e ficava em volta dos adultos: recebendo elogios pelo meu comportamento de pequena dama, capaz de ficar horas sentada em uma reunião de negócios sem reclamar, mesmo quando as donas da casa se ofereciam para me levar brincar._

_Qual era a graça em brincar com outras crianças, de qualquer maneira? Eu não precisava delas._

_Incontáveis vezes depois da morte de minha mãe, eu ouvi mulheres caírem aos pés do meu pai – figurativamente – e desmancharem-se em elogios a mim, tão bem criada, e doce, e obediente, mesmo sem mãe. Eu lembro de ficar me perguntando se elas imaginavam que aquela mulher-fantasma que vagava pela casa e tivera a audácia de tentar tirar meu pai de mim teria feito algo de bom por mim._

_Eu acreditava que não._

_Durante toda a minha infância eu achava que minha mãe simplesmente estava presa demais ao mundo de loucura dela para dar atenção a mim. E do dia que ela tentou matar meu pai – o dia que minha infância acabou – em diante, ela passara a ser um peso a menos na minha casa e na minha vida._

_Ginevra Weasley Riddle era nada mais que um fantasma. Uma lembrança esfumaçada de algo que sabia ter existido, mas de que eu não sentia falta. Uma fraqueza existindo sem propósito e alguém – a única pessoa – que me machucara._

_Eu não conhecia minha mãe. Eu nunca a conheci, não por mim, e certamente não pelo meu pai._

_Eu conheci minha mãe pelos olhos da pessoa mais inesperada._

_Eu conheci minha mãe pelos olhos de Harry Potter._

X

Londres, 1946

Os olhos negros percorriam o salão de maneira desinteressada. Tantos rumores e tanta preparação para... isso? Era um tanto decepcionante.

Pandora Riddle era uma moça magra e extremamente pálida, com cabelos tão negros que pareciam sugar a luz a seu redor, e olhos como túneis, que não tinham fim. Seu rosto, geralmente impassível, abria-se em um sorriso frio ou outro para pessoas que ela conhecia, a maioria delas homens de negócios que ela já encontrara com seu pai. Naquela noite – sua primeira noite em um jantar formal, seguido de uma festa, durante a qual seu pai estava discutindo negócios com mais alguns de seus parceiros – a garota usava um vestido rosa-pérola, seus cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, sapatos combinando, e ela estaria adorável, não fosse o permanente ar de seriedade à sua volta, que as outras garotas chamavam de arrogância, e os rapazes achavam desinteressante para uma mulher: era um ar masculino.

Tudo isso, diziam as fofoqueiras de plantão, senhoras de meia idade, que se sentavam em cadeiras bem estofadas nos cantos do salão, enquanto os jovens tomavam a pista de dança, era porque a pobre menina não tinha mãe. Os olhares lançados em sua direção eram, em geral, de pena ou cobiça – o primeiro pelo passado trágico da família Riddle (a mãe se matando em frente à filha, depois de anos de uma doença mental que o pobre Sr Riddle tentou esconder por amor à mulher), e o segundo pelo simples fato de que tirando uma ou duas pessoas naquele inteiro salão, todas as outras deviam suas vidas (ou seus empregos, salários, casas, empréstimos, carros) ao seu pai.

Eram em momentos como esse que Pandora desejava ter nascido um homem.

Do outro lado do salão, ela podia ver Bellatrix Lestrange debruçar-se sobre o próprio marido para tentar chegar mais perto de seu pai, e a garota sorriu, cinicamente. A mulher não tinha um pingo de decência. Correndo os olhos pelo punhado de mesas, cadeiras soltas ocupadas por matronas à procura de fofoca, a pista de dança quase cheia, Pandora suspirou, tentando achar seu pai que, obviamente, já não estava mais ali.

Era a primeira noite que ele decidira que ela já era adulta o suficiente para acompanhá-lo a uma festa, uma festa de verdade, à noite, e ela supôs que teria achado interessante, mas não era.

As pessoas da idade dela ainda pareciam jovens demais.

Ela só queria ir para casa, mas com certeza seu pai não ia gostar que ela saísse sozinha ou cedo da festa e por isso correu os olhos pelo salão mais uma vez, vendo alguns garotos da sua idade olhando na sua direção e meninas invejando seu vestido de tecido caro demais para elas.

E então olhando em volta deparou-se com vermelho e verde. Cabelos flamejantes – iguais aos da sua mãe – e olhos verdes da pessoa ao lado. E aqueles olhos lhe deram arrepios, e aqueles cabelos a fizeram lembrar o dia em que ela tentara matar seu pai.

E então decidiu dar as costas e ir tomar ar nos jardins, porque o salão, de repente, a sufocava.

X

"Sua sobrinha.", Harry disse, virando-se para o ruivo ao seu lado, e Ron respondeu com um olhar espantado.

"Sim, minha sobrinha."

Ficaram em silêncio novamente.

"Para onde você acha que ela foi?"

O moreno deu de ombros, olhando para o lugar onde a garota estivera segundos antes.

"Eu começo a achar que isso tudo não foi uma boa idéia."

"Eu também não acho que tenha sido a idéia mais brilhante que você já teve, Harry, mas..."

Mas eram a única que haviam tido, e Harry estava disposto a seguir com ela. Custe o que custasse.

Há quase dezessete anos a vida de Harry Potter não era fácil, mas ele era um homem feliz. Um rapaz feliz, talvez fosse o termo correto. Ele era órfão, mas tinha uma família com os Weasley, ele tinha muito dinheiro, mas pessoas tentavam arrancá-lo dele com tudo o que tinham, e Harry tinha sempre de ser cuidadoso.

Tom Riddle, todos sabiam, havia sido o responsável pelo assassinato dos seus pais, mas ninguém jamais conseguira provar nada, de maneira que Harry tinha de ver o homem dia após dia, ficando sempre mais rico e influente, e não pagar por seus crimes. Até completar dezessete anos, não havia passado um ano em que Harry não tivesse sofrido ao menos um atentado a sua vida, mas ele sempre superou esses obstáculos, cuidava do banco que seus pais haviam lhe deixado, tentava ser feliz, mesmo com a ameaça constante a sua vida: porque Riddle queria não só o dinheiro que ele já tinha, mas também controlar o que Harry tinha – o único banco que realmente representava concorrência para ele.

Ao fazer dezessete anos, Harry já era emancipado há dois anos e, aos olhos da lei, um adulto. Plenamente capaz de assumir suas posses e fazer com elas o que desejasse.

E aquele foi o ano que Riddle decidira atacar onde doeria mais: as pessoas a quem Harry amava.

Ginny havia sido sua namoradinha de infância, seu primeiro beijo inocente, sua primeira sensação de calor. O primeiro sorriso que o deixara vermelho de embaraço, a primeira garota que ele fez ficar ruborizada.

E Riddle a tomou de Harry, como tudo o que tinha.

Quando Ginny aparecera de volta à casa dos seus pais, grávida, pálida, com os olhos constantemente vermelhos de tanto chorar, sempre assustada, Harry quis, mais do que tudo, tomar conta dela, fazer tudo certo novamente, mas não era assim que era para acontecer.

Mal seus filhos haviam nascido, Ginny foi levada novamente para a mansão, levando apenas sua filha. O menino – o menino tão Weasley – fora enterrado nos fundos do pomar d'A Toca, e a próxima vez que a família veria Ginny – não importa quantas vezes tentassem ver a ela ou a criança, fora em seu funeral.

Nem por um segundo a família de Ginny acreditara na história de suicídio, mas, mais uma vez, Riddle escondia bem seus crimes e eles nada poderiam provar.

Incontáveis vezes a família Weasley tentou – certas vezes usando o nome, o dinheiro e a influência de Harry para ajudar – ver a filha de Ginny, mas ninguém nunca conseguiu.

Eles ouviam os rumores, no entanto. Como a menina parecia com o pai, e como era bonita, mas séria demais. Conforme o tempo foi passando, eles já não pensavam mais na filha de Ginny, mas na pessoa que, por tudo que ouviam, era a única com quem Riddle já se importara na vida. Ninguém falava em semelhanças entre Ginny e a garota, apenas no quanto ela tinha os mesmos olhos e cabelos do pai, e a mesma frieza, a mesma postura, a mesma arrogância.

E o que poderia ter sido o último elo com Ginny acabou se tornando o símbolo da derrota de toda a sua família, uma Riddle para quem Ginny também não importara. E Harry, de certa forma, nunca conseguiu seguir com sua vida. Nunca se casou, nunca teve filhos, nunca saiu do pequeno apartamento perto d'A Toca que comprara tantos anos antes.

Ele deixara sua vida intocada na noite em que descobrira que Ginny morrera. E ele estava decidido a obter vingança, pela memória da garota que ele ainda – de certa forma – amava.

E se Pandora Riddle era a única pessoa com quem Tom se importava, era ela que ele tiraria do homem.

Exatamente como ele tirara Ginny deles todos.

Com um aceno discreto para Ron, Harry saiu para o ar frio da noite londrina, decidido a encontrar Pandora.

Estava mais do que na hora de ele ter o que queria.

X

"Não está frio demais para estar aqui sozinha?"

Pandora voltou-se devagar na direção da voz, olhando o homem que se aproximava dos pés à cabeça. Sabia quem ele era, claro, seu pai já havia mencionado que o dono do banco concorrente era um homem sem um pingo de elegância, que parecia mais um camponês do que qualquer outra coisa.

Harry Potter.

Amigo de infância da sua mãe. Noivo dela, até, se o que as fofoqueiras de plantão passavam de uma para a outra tinha qualquer migalha de verdade.

"E o que exatamente o senhor teria a ver com isso, senhor Potter?"

Harry não soube o que responder por alguns segundos, não havia imaginado que uma menina de mal feitos dezesseis anos fosse respondê-lo de tal forma, ou ao menos saber seu nome.

Não conseguia visualizar Riddle mostrando-o a sua filha e dizendo quem ele era.

"Não imaginei que soubesse quem eu sou, senhorita Riddle."

Pandora sorriu para o homem, um sorriso estranho para alguém tão jovem, de lado, que mostrava apenas um pouco de divertimento e muito cinismo.

"Ah, mas eu não sei quem o senhor é, de fato. Eu apenas sei seu nome."

Pandora observou o homem mais velho perder a linha do que ia falar pela segunda vez em segundos e teve vontade de rir. Potter não era, como seu pai havia dito, completamente desprovido de... tudo. Ele não era elegante, nem extremamente bonito, mas havia um ar à sua volta, um tanto de inocência, de ingenuidade, que o fazia parecer um menino, mesmo que ela soubesse que ele já devia ter pelo menos trinta anos.

"Eu conheci sua mãe."

A garota o encarou em um silêncio indecifrável por alguns segundos mais, antes de dar de ombros.

"Imagino que sim. Era noivo dela, não?"

Novamente tomado de surpresa, Harry, desta vez, riu. A menina simplesmente não era o que havia esperado.

"Sim. Eu era.", ela não respondeu ao comentário, apenas o observando, "Você se parece com ela."

O olhar de raiva que cruzou o rosto de Pandora não passou despercebido a Harry.

"Não. Eu pareço com meu pai."

"Os olhos, sim. Seu cabelo. Mas sua boca... o traço do seu nariz... suas mãos. É tudo Ginny. Sua voz. Sua voz é dela.", ele disse, com um carinho tão grande que Pandora se perguntou se seria possível que ele estivesse falando da mulher que cantava Allouette para bonecos de poeira, mas que se recusava a falar com a filha.

"Acho que enfim, tinha razão, senhor Potter. Está frio aqui."

Ela deu-lhe as costas e já estava indo em direção a porta quando o braço dele segurou o seu.

"Você não a conhece, não é? Não sabe quem ela é. Quem ela foi.", os olhos verdes tinham tal intensidade que pareciam querer ler sua alma e Pandora, pela primeira vez desde que conseguiu se lembrar, quis saber se aquele fantasma havia sido tudo que sua mãe fora.

Porque aquele homem à sua frente estava tornando difícil para ela acreditar que era.

"Um fantasma. Boa noite, senhor Potter."

E com isso, a garota voltou para a festa, decidida a ir embora, não importa o que seu pai pensasse.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	9. 8

**Autora:** Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley \ Harry Potter X Pandora

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora (underline) 1 . jpg**

**Observação: **UA. Muito, muito UA.

* * *

**8.**

Mais de uma semana se passara desde o encontro entre Pandora e Harry na tal festa e a garota não pensara mais no estranho homem. Seu pai decidira que era já era quase uma adulta, e ela tinha, pela primeira vez na vida, permissão para sair de casa sozinha, agora que a guerra havia finalmente acabado.

Ela nunca havia percebido o quanto sentira falta de uma cidade, coisas para fazer, para _ver_ até que teve tudo isso em mãos. Seu pai estava trabalhando no escritório, e ela aproveitara a carona até a cidade, decidida a conhecer o lugar onde supostamente morava, mas que mal conhecia. As ruas estavam cheias, pessoas andavam com pressa, ainda no ritmo da guerra que estivera às suas portas por tanto tempo. Distraída, não percebeu o par de olhos verdes que a observara por algum tempo, até vê-la entrar em uma casa de chá e segui-la.

Retirara um livro que acabara de comprar de sua sacola, e estava lendo-o quando ouviu alguém puxar uma cadeira em sua mesa.

"Posso me sentar?"

Levantando o olhar, não pôde não se sentir um tanto exasperada ao ver o homem da festa a sua frente.

"Certamente há mais lugares disponíveis?", ela contrapôs, enquanto ele ria e tomava o lugar, mesmo sem seu consentimento.

"Nenhum com a boa companhia que esse oferece.", ela sorriu e fechou o livro.

"Não imaginei que tivesse causado tal boa impressão que o senhor decidiria me seguir, senhor Potter."

"Eu não a segui. Apenas a vi da janela do meu escritório. Ele fica exatamente em frente, vê?", ele disse, apontando pela janela ao lado, onde a placa realmente tinha o sobrenome dele gravado.

"E o fato de ter me visto o fez entrar e tomar um lugar não oferecido na minha mesa porque...", ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha, e ele riu novamente.

"Curiosidade."

"Ela matou o gato, senhor Potter. Já ouviu falar nisso?"

De repente, ele ficou sério, e todo o ar de inocência que Pandora havia visto até então pareceu sumir e se fechar, como se só então ela conseguisse ver o _homem_ que morava atrás daquele menino grande demais.

"Para quem leva a vida que eu levo, senhorita Riddle, ter medo da morte não leva a lugar algum. Seu pai sabe disso."

Ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se, enquanto a garçonete trazia o pedido de Pandora e anotava o pedido de Harry. Quando ela saiu, a garota demorou-se tomando um gole do seu chá, pousando a xícara delicadamente sobre a mesa.

"O que meu pai teria a ver com a sua curiosidade, senhor Potter?"

"Isso, a senhorita teria de perguntar a ele."

Silêncio mais uma vez, tão denso que parecia poder ser cortado por uma faca. Abruptamente, Pandora levantou-se, recolhendo sua bolsa e suas sacolas.

"Até mais ver, senhor Potter."

"Amanhã?", ele respondeu rápido, segurando o pulso dela.

E por algum motivo que escapava até mesmo a ela, Pandora se viu concordando com um aceno de cabeça, saindo da casa de chá com a sensação estranha de que estava perdendo alguma coisa naquela peça, onde todos pareciam saber seus papéis e os demais, menos ela.

X

Nenhum empregado da sua casa chegara a conhecer sua mãe. Fazia anos que já não trocavam todo o pessoal uma vez ao mês, mas aquele hábito só se perdera quando Pandora já não precisava mais de cuidados todo o tempo.

Ela não sabia o que Potter quisera dizer com suas frases enigmáticas, mas também não queria perguntar ao seu pai. Potter, em geral, era um assunto que irritava seu pai, mas Pandora queria saber com o que estava tratando antes de se encontrar com o homem no dia seguinte. Se é que realmente iria.

Tom estava na biblioteca, a lareira acesa a poucos passos de sua poltrona, onde ele lia um livro, e a garota entrou e sorriu para seu pai, tomando o lugar na 'sua' poltrona, exatamente ao lado da dele.

Ficaram em silêncio confortável e habitual durante alguns minutos, até Pandora se voltar para seu pai, que percebeu que a filha desejava conversar e fechou seu livro, esperando que a garota falasse.

"Por que você casou com ela?", não havia rodeios em sua pergunta, e também não transparecia nada na sua voz, e Tom não precisava pedir por esclarecimentos para saber quem 'ela' era. Sempre imaginou que um dia sua filha lhe perguntaria isso, e não achava que era cedo demais.

Ela era como ele, entenderia o que ele havia feito.

"Porque eu honestamente pensei que isso destruiria Potter."

Pandora considerou as palavras de seu pai cuidadosamente. Fazia sentido. De uma maneira distorcida, fazia sentido. Era a lógica do seu pai, e ela entendia a lógica dele.

"Você, no entanto, minha filha, foi o único benefício da história toda. Sua mãe não era tão importante assim para Potter – ou para ninguém – e ela chegou a sair daqui, até que eu descobri que ela estava grávida e a fiz voltar. Você, enfim, foi o propósito de todo o casamento. E só por isso, valeram a pena todos os anos de loucura que ela nos fez passar."

"Ela não foi sempre daquele jeito, foi?"

Tom deu de ombros.

"Quem sabe? Talvez fosse, mas ninguém nunca tenha dado importância. Sua mãe nunca foi nada, Pandora. Na família dela, duvido que tenham sequer percebido que ela sumiu para se casar até que os anúncios saíssem no jornal.", ele olhou para a filha curiosamente por um momento, "Por que essas perguntas agora, princesa?"

Ela sorriu com carinho para o pai diante do seu apelido de infância e deu de ombros.

"Curiosidade."

Tom devolveu o sorriso.

"Bom que você não é um gato, então.", ele respondeu, voltado ao seu livro.

Fazia tanto sentido, no fim das contas, não fazia?

Fazia.

Não fosse pelo fato de que pessoas que eram 'nada' não causavam o tipo de carinho que ela ouvira na voz de Potter.

X

No dia seguinte, quando Pandora entrou na mesma casa de chá, Potter já estava na mesma mesa, e levantou-se para puxar a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Ele demorou um minuto para analisá-la antes de falar: a pose arrogante, a bolsa cara, o casaco caro, as presilhas caras no cabelo escuro e liso, usado solto, o rosto impassível e frio.

Ela era... ninguém. Não chegava a ser misteriosa, mesmo com seu jeito fechado, e também não era atraente, apesar de bonita. Ela era tão impassível que parecia uma boneca, e não uma pessoa, como se ela não tivesse emoções. E foi ali que Harry percebeu que ela não era o caminho para sua vingança: ela era a falha deles todos. Como a filha de Ginny – Ginny, cheia de vida e risos, bom humor, sardas e calor – podia ser tão fria? Tão desprovida de humanidade?

Como _eles_ puderam ter deixado tudo chegar a esse ponto?

"Perdeu a fala, senhor Potter?"

"Perdi-me em pensamentos, na verdade. Desculpe. Eu honestamente pensei que não viria."

"E, no entanto, eu vim."

"E eu fico feliz."

Ele sorriu e tocou a mão dela que repousava sobre a mesa e a menina sorriu para ele.

"Senhor Potter, o senhor é péssimo nesse jogo.", ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

Harry assustou-se com o comentário.

"Como assim?"

"O senhor está tentando jogar o mesmo jogo que meu pai jogou com... _ela_ todos aqueles anos atrás. Vingança, senhor Potter, eu entendo o sentimento. Mas não me coloque no mesmo patamar que a sua amiguinha de infância e espere que eu vá realmente cair nessa brincadeira."

"Eu não..."

"Não se importe em negar.", ela interrompeu, ainda sorrindo, "Mas também não espere que eu vá cair."

Ficaram em silêncio, falando apenas para fazer seus pedidos, e em silêncio esperaram até que seus chás fossem entregues. Pandora ergueu a xícara aos lábios calmamente, com a postura de uma dama, com a prática de quem faz isso todos os dias, e Harry fechou os olhos.

_Tão diferente_.

"Se sabia o que eu estava tentando fazer, por que veio?"

"Se eu responder apenas 'curiosidade', o senhor vai achar que eu estou roubando suas falas?"

Harry acabou rindo e balançou a cabeça, vendo a sombra de um sorriso passar pelo rosto da garota.

"Não... Só espero que seja a verdade."

"Eu quero saber sobre ela."

"Ela quem?", ele perguntou, cansado que estava com o fato da menina não dizer o nome da mãe.

Ela o encarou seriamente, e Harry viu a humanidade dela aparecer com mais força em meio à raiva.

"Se o senhor insiste em jogos, eu certamente não tenho o que fazer aqui.", ela respondeu, jogando o guardanapo sobre a mesa, e começando a se levantar, mas sendo impedida por Harry.

"Eu peço desculpas.", ele respondeu, apressadamente, "Mas me incomoda que você não fale o nome de sua própria mãe.", vendo que a menina não iria comentar, ele continuou, "O que quer saber?"

"Tudo. Como ela foi? Quem ela era? Por que ela casou com meu pai se estava noiva do senhor?"

Harry suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo, de repente, cansado.

"Não devíamos falar disso aqui. Importa-se de irmos até meu escritório?"

"Não se o senhor me prometer respostas."

"Todas as que eu tiver."

Pandora concordou com a cabeça, e os dois deixaram o local.

X

A garota olhou à sua volta nem um pouco impressionada com o escritório de Potter. Algumas poltronas de couro, uma mesa ampla de madeira escura, o telefone e papéis espalhados pela sua superfície, algumas fotos antigas nas paredes. Em pelo menos metade delas havia algum ruivo. Homens ruivos de cabelos longos, gêmeos, um homem alto com uma jovem de cabelos volumosos, um casal já idoso e sorridente na frente de uma casa grande, mas mal cuidada e ainda assim a casa, mesmo nas fotos preto e branco, parecia... viva.

Uma jovem muito bonita tinha um lugar de destaque na mesa de Potter. Os cabelos que ela sabia serem flamejantes soltos, um vestido simples de verão esvoaçando ao vento, e um sorriso... um sorriso que Pandora nunca havia visto, no rosto de ninguém. Parada, em meio àquela sala, Pandora começava a se arrepender de ter ido até ali.

Aquele passado não tinha nada a ver com ela. Ela nunca vira... nada daquilo.

"Isso não foi uma boa idéia.", ela disse em voz baixa para ninguém em particular – provavelmente a si mesma, enquanto dava a volta para sair.

"Pensei que quisesse respostas."

A garota não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para as fotos nas paredes, sem encarar o homem à sua frente.

"Eu teria que ter perguntas antes, não é mesmo, senhor Potter?"

"Eu posso falar dela se você quiser.", ele disse, se aproximando da garota que estava de costas para ele, "Eu praticamente cresci na mesma casa. Qualquer coisa que você quiser saber eu posso contar.", ele continuou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

Durante um momento, Pandora não se moveu, ou respondeu e então ela se virou lentamente, não se afastando, seu rosto a centímetros do de Harry.

"Não. Mesmo que você quisesse, o que eu quero saber, você não sabe."

"Eu poderia tentar.", ele reafirmou, seus olhos nunca deixando os olhos negros à sua frente, e Pandora não lembrava de jamais ter visto tanta intensidade em um só olhar.

Ela sorriu de lado, o mesmo sorriso velho demais para alguém tão jovem, e sua mão tomou a mão dele que estava sobre seu ombro, segurando-a na sua.

"Não agora."

Com mais um sorriso, parecendo triste naquele momento, ela virou-se para sair, mas Harry não soltou sua mão.

"Amanhã? Mais cedo? Há um lugar que eu quero lhe mostrar."

Pandora ficou em silêncio alguns momentos, antes de concordar com um aceno, mais uma vez e sair.

Não era como se ela tivesse algo a perder, era?

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	10. 9

**Autora:** Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Observação: **UA. Muito, muito UA.

* * *

**9.**

Tom Riddle era um homem que não confiava. Em ninguém, jamais. Ele cresceu em um orfanato, mesmo tendo um pai rico, e toda a sua herança só ficou para ele porque seu pai morrera, _infelizmente_, sem deixar herdeiros, assassinado misteriosamente na véspera de seu casamento.

Ele se fez. Sozinho. Desde os tempos do orfanato, ele sempre soube que jamais poderia contar com ninguém, que ele estava só e nada o ajudaria, nunca.

Ele vivia para ele e apenas para ele, mais ninguém.

E tudo isso mudou no dia em que ele viu Pandora pela primeira vez.

Não fora, como muitos pensariam, encantamento por ver sua _filha_. Ele tivera outro filho, no fim das contas, e não se interessou nem um pouco pela outra criança. Ele se interessou por _Pandora_.

Porque ela era um bebê, mas já no útero da mãe lutou o suficiente para poder ser forte, crescer e _sobreviver_, mesmo que isso significasse a morte do seu irmão. Sua filha já nascera lutando e _vencendo_, exatamente como ele, que superara sua mãe pobre e arruinada que não vivera nem pelo filho, o pai que jamais se interessou por ele, as crianças do orfanato que riam dele quando ele dizia que um dia seria rico.

A cada obstáculo que surgira em seu caminho, Tom se tornava mais forte. Ele sempre obteve o que desejou, de uma maneira ou outra. Seu único fracasso sempre fora Potter, mas mesmo daquele fracasso ele tivera a sua maior vitória: Pandora. Mesmo que nunca admitisse a derrota, há males que vêem para o bem, e o casamento com Ginevra teve seu propósito cumprido, mesmo que de maneira tortuosa. Ele tivera sua filha, e se vingara _nela, na fraca Ginevra,_ pelos erros de Potter.

Mas quando soube pelos seus informantes que Pandora havia se encontrado exatamente com Potter não apenas uma, mas duas vezes, Tom não soube o que fazer de tal notícia. Se por um lado acreditava piamente na filha – a _única_ pessoa que ele confiava no mundo -, por outro não conseguia entender o que ela iria querer com Potter.

E foi por isso que decidiu ser direto àquela noite, durante o jantar.

Sua filha comia em silêncio, suas boas maneiras tornando sua companhia agradável mesmo sem conversarem. Já estavam no café quando ele decidiu que deveria falar.

"Como está Potter, Pandora?"

Sua voz não tinha desaprovação ou raiva, malícia ou dúvida. Ele poderia estar perguntando pelo tempo e teria usado o mesmo tom. Pandora, para surpresa de seu pai, encarou-o e sorriu de lado, o sorriso _dele_.

"Manda lembranças, papai."

Tom permaneceu em silêncio, sério, encarando a filha pela borda da xícara.

"E por que, Pandora, ele mandaria lembranças por _você?_"

Pandora considerou sua resposta cautelosamente, colocando a xícara sobre a mesa com cuidado deliberado, encarando o pai de maneira séria.

"Porque eu sou filha _dela_. E ela era tudo o que ele tinha."

Tom ainda observava a filha sem manifestar nenhuma raiva ou desgosto, como quem analisa um adversário num jogo de xadrez.

"Onde você está indo com tudo isso, Pandora?", ele perguntou por fim, inclinando-se na mesa na direção dela, "Com o que você está brincando?"

"Com o passado.", ela respondeu, seus olhos prendendo os dele, "Com a única vitória que você _ainda_ não teve, papai. Com a vitória que _eu_ vou lhe dar."

Segundos de silêncio se passaram, até que sorrisos idênticos se desenharam nos lábios e olhos dos dois e Tom riu uma risada fria, mas satisfeita, levantando-se da mesa e indo até a filha.

"Você é meu orgulho, Pandora. Não me decepcione.", ele disse suavemente, dando um beijo em seus cabelos, antes de sair da sala de jantar.

"Nunca, papai.", ela respondeu, seus olhos seguindo cautelosamente o homem que ela amava tanto, mas que a cada segundo parecia conhecer menos.

X

Pandora estava, de certa forma, curiosa para saber onde Potter a estava levando. Chegou no escritório dele nas primeiras horas da manhã e sabia que o havia surpreendido, mas ele apenas sorrira para ela e avisara à secretária que estaria fora até pelo menos a hora do almoço. Em seguida, a pegara pela mão, a levara até seu carro e agora estavam indo para os limites da cidade, bairros com casas cada vez mais velhas e menores, pessoas cada vez mais mal vestidas.

Era um tanto assustador para alguém que passara toda a sua vida entre as paredes da sua casa luxuosa e o piso de mármore do banco do seu pai.

"Para onde, exatamente, o senhor está me levando?"

Ela perguntou, um tanto temerosa, quando as casas começaram a rarear ainda mais e o campo era tudo que conseguia ver. Harry sentiu o nervosismo dela e sorriu.

"Não há razão para ficar assustada. Eu não pretendo fazer mal algum a você."

Ela virou-se no banco, encarando-o seriamente.

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei."

Harry sorriu de novo e Pandora se viu desejando que ele fizesse isso com mais freqüência. Não era um gesto comum entre ela e as pessoas com quem convivia, sorrir desta maneira tranqüila, como se fosse... normal.

"Eu sei. Mas se eu contar, a surpresa se estraga."

Pandora simplesmente suspirou e voltou a olhar pela janela. Meia hora mais tarde, o carro tomou um caminho levemente inclinado, e ela pôde ver uma casa alta, de madeira antiga, que parecia implorar por uma reforma – ou pela demolição, ela não conseguia decidir. Parando em frente à casa, Harry saiu do carro animadamente e abriu a porta para a garota, ajudando-a a descer.

O rosto dela estava perfeitamente impassível enquanto analisava a construção à sua frente, e Harry a conduziu até a porta dos fundos, batendo duas vezes antes de entrar, sendo seguido por uma relutante Pandora.

Dentro do que ela imaginou ser a cozinha, ou talvez a sala de jantar, ou muito possivelmente uma mistura dos dois, ela viu uma mulher robusta lavando pratos em uma pia antiga virar-se para a porta e seu rosto enrugado abriu-se em um sorriso hospitaleiro quando viu Potter.

"Harry, querido! Por que não veio mais cedo, Arthur acaba de sair para o trabalho! Poderia ter tomado café conosco!", ela exclamava enquanto secava as mãos no avental e aproximava-se do rapaz, abraçando-o e só então notando a moça parada atrás dele.

"Ora, Harry, não sabia que tinha trazido visitas.", ela disse, afastando-se um pouco, enquanto Harry sorria como quem pede desculpas e dava um passo para o lado, o que Pandora tomou como uma indicação de que deveria se aproximar.

"Molly, esta é Pandora. Pandora, esta é sua avó, Molly Weasley."

Um silêncio tenso tomou conta da antes alegre cozinha enquanto Pandora sentia-se empalidecer e a mulher à sua frente arregalava os olhos que aos poucos se tornavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Por Deus...", a mulher disse, a voz baixa e quase assustada e Pandora estendeu uma mão que só não tremia devido a muito autocontrole para a mulher que era sua _avó_.

"Como vai?", ela indagou, vendo a mão enrugada e quente da mulher tocar a sua, tremendo o tempo todo.

Aparentemente sem conseguir se conter, a senhora já de certa idade rompeu em lágrimas e balbuciou uma desculpa enquanto saía da cozinha deixando uma moça muito irritada para trás.

"Para que me trouxe aqui?", ela sibilou para Harry, que passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso.

"Você disse que queria saber mais sobre Ginny. Eu a trouxe ao lugar que ela cresceu.", ele ficou em silêncio e mordeu o lábio, subitamente inseguro se aquela fora uma boa idéia, "Se você quiser, podemos ir embora."

Pandora manteve-se em silêncio alguns momentos, antes de tirar o casaco e colocá-lo sobre uma das cadeiras.

"Foi uma viagem longa demais para não ter nada de proveitoso.", ela respondeu, em um tom prático, mas Harry começara a reconhecer a curiosidade velada que ela não queria que ele percebesse.

Tudo nela eram segundas intenções, rosto impassível, expressões de indiferença. Ela não era, como ele havia julgado primeiramente, sem sentimentos. Ela apenas não demonstrava nada. E Harry de repente pensou em como teria sido ter crescido com um homem como Riddle. Um assassino, que não tinha reais sentimentos por ninguém que não ele mesmo. Teria ele sido cruel? Maltratado a menina que olhava as paredes da casa pobre com um certo asco mal disfarçado? Sido indiferente enquanto ela crescia?

"Venha por aqui.", ele disse, em voz baixa, conduzindo-a até as escadas, abrindo uma porta que estava fechada a chave, embora a chave ainda estivesse na fechadura, deixando a porta encostar na parede oposta, e indicando que Pandora deveria entrar antes.

No quarto, Pandora viu cortinas cor de rosa de algum tecido barato, mas feitas com capricho, e bonecas nas prateleiras mais altas. Uma cama estava em dos cantos do aposento, ao lado da janela, e Pandora imaginou que ao sol da manhã, a luz cairia inteira sobre a cama. Uma penteadeira estava na parede oposta, alguns livros e cadernos espalhados, como se tivessem sido deixados ali apenas alguns minutos antes.

Nas paredes havia algumas fotos antigas, e Pandora se viu traçando as feições de uma menina ruiva sorridente e, mesmo sem querer, sentir seus olhos arderem e os fechou, lutando contra as lágrimas.

"Eu não mexi em nada desde o dia em que ela fugiu. Mesmo quando ela veio para casa, para ter vocês... Ela ficou em outro quarto. Não era mais a minha Ginny...", a voz de Molly veio cheia de lágrimas da porta e Pandora se voltou com certa raiva para mulher, nem mesmo ela sabia o porquê.

"Como assim, veio para ter '_vocês_'? Ela não me teve aqui. Meu pai veio até aqui e a buscou quando soube que ela estava grávida. Foi a única razão de ele tê-la aceito de volta!"

"Não, Pandora. Sua mãe teve você e seu irmão aqui. Seu pai foi chamado quando ela ainda estava em trabalho de parto e ele levou você assim que pôde. Sua mãe foi buscada mais tarde naquele dia. _Foi a última vez em que eu vi minha filha._", a senhora terminou em um sussurro, novas lágrimas aparecendo em seu rosto, mas as lágrimas dela não pareciam ter sentido para Pandora, que ainda estava chocada com o que ouvira.

"Irmão? O que a senhora quer dizer com irmão?"

Os olhos azuis de Molly se arregalaram, encarando a menina à sua frente como se ela não fosse desse planeta.

"Ele não...", ela começou e então olhou para Harry, como quem pede ajuda.

"Sua mãe teve gêmeos, Pandora. Você e um menino, que era muito pequeno, e não sobreviveu ao parto.", Pandora manteve-se em silêncio mais uma vez, respirando fundo, enquanto Harry prosseguia, "Seu pai apareceu aqui quando sua mãe ainda estava em trabalho de parto. Ele só demonstrou interesse em você, e mesmo quando seu irmão... morreu, não parecia importar. Ele levou vocês duas embora. Foi a última vez que nós vimos qualquer uma de vocês."

Certamente eles estavam mentindo, Pandora queria poder pensar, mas não conseguia. Porque, honestamente, seu pai não era alguém que não mentia.

"Por que vocês...", sua voz embargou, e ela fechou os olhos, respirando controladamente até recuperar a voz e a impassividade, "Por que vocês insistem que nunca mais nos viram? _Ela_ estava sempre na casa. Eu sempre estive lá. Mesmo que não se importassem comigo, _ela_ esteve lá por quase oito anos."

Molly chorava abertamente agora, e Harry foi até a senhora que ele considerava como uma mãe também e passou um braço pelos seus ombros.

"Seu pai nunca permitiu que nós entrássemos na propriedade, Pandora. Nem mesmo quando eu tentei interferir... Riddle usa métodos que eu não conseguiria usar. Nós não _podíamos_ entrar. Sua avó, seus tios, seu avô... eu, todos nós queríamos ver vocês. Ginny partiu e deixou toda a família dela para trás. Eu acho que ela nunca entendeu o que estava fazendo, ela era nova demais."

Pandora queria poder gritar que era mentira, que era culpa deles que ela não os conhecia, mas ela lembrava seu pai assustando crianças para que não ficassem perto dela.

Ele era um homem possessivo e ela conseguia vê-lo perfeitamente, não deixando que mais ninguém entrasse na vida dela.

"Quão nova ela era? Por que ela não _fez_ alguma coisa? Por que não saiu de lá, se como vocês dizem, meu pai é esse monstro que vocês estão tentando pintar?"

"Sua mã... _Ginny_", Harry mudou, quando viu que ela fechara os olhos ao termo 'mãe', "tinha quinze anos quando fugiu."

Pandora deu as costas aos dois e olhou para uma das fotos na parede. Ginevra Weasley, vestido branco de verão, cabelos soltos em volta do rosto, com um grande bolo à sua frente, com o número 15 desenhado em glacê. Ela era uma criança. Mais nova do que ela, tanto em aparência quando em idade e Pandora tinha certeza, também em atitudes.

Ela ficou em silêncio olhando para foto, antes de fechar os olhos e baixar a cabeça, respirando fundo mais uma vez.

"_Ela_ era tão nova...", ela sussurrou, e sentiu Molly se aproximar, pegando uma das mãos na sua.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ela tentou ser uma boa mãe.", a mulher disse baixinho, surpresa com a risada amarga que recebeu em resposta, deparando-se com o olhar que, Harry e Molly conseguiam ver com clareza, tentava demonstrar desdém, mas só transparecia dor.

"A última vez que eu a chamei de mãe, foi no dia do meu aniversário de sete anos. Ela não respondeu. Eu não consigo lembrar nem uma única vez em que ela tenha _falado_ comigo. Eu não lembro da voz dela, nem do seu sorriso. Eu acho que nunca a vi sorrir. E eu lembro de ter quatro ou cinco anos e achar que a culpa era minha, porque ela sempre parecia feliz sozinha, mas se eu estivesse perto, ela jamais falava. Talvez eu entenda que ela me culpasse pela vida que ela teve, e vocês não precisam me dizer que meu pai não a amava, eu sei que não. Ele mesmo me disse que só se casou com ela para se vingar de você.", ela disse, encarando Harry, "Mas isso não muda o fato de ela nunca ter sido minha mãe."

Molly chorava ainda mais quando Pandora parou de falar e, em um impulso, segurou a menina contra si, abraçando-a com força. Ao contrário do que Harry imaginou, no entanto, Pandora não se afastou, mas parecia estar assustada com o contato súbito, mas relaxou aos poucos, pousando a cabeça no ombro da mulher e Harry podia jurar que vira a sombra de um sorriso passar pelo rosto dela.

Saiu do quarto, deixando as duas mulheres a sós.

X

O resto da manhã fora, talvez, os momentos mais curiosos da vida de Pandora. Se Molly parecera exagerada e chorona em um primeiro momento, em seguida ela era uma mulher cheia de energia, arrastando Pandora pela mão até a cozinha, colocando-a em uma cadeira e saindo em direção à dispensa para pegar alguns biscoitos e fazer um chá, porque Pandora estava 'magra demais'.

Harry riu ao ver a expressão aturdida da garota.

"Você se acostuma.", ele disse, "Eu me acostumei.", ele acrescentou sorrindo para Molly que voltava com pratinhos cheios de biscoitos.

Pandora agradeceu e comeu o biscoito claramente feito em casa com prazer, sentindo algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Saudade de uma família que não conhecia, de um mundo com o qual jamais havia tido contado, de pessoas que nunca vira. De gente que sorria, e abraçava, e ria e chorava sem medo.

Pandora estava sentindo saudades de sentir.

"Como você veio parar aqui?", ela perguntou, curiosa para Harry, que sorriu mais uma vez.

"Eu fui criado pelos meus tios, mas meus pais já tinham planejado muita coisa para mim. Eu conheci Ronald na escola e nós ficamos amigos imediatamente. Depois daquilo, eu passei praticamente todos os verões aqui, até ser maior de idade. Mesmo agora, minha casa fica aqui perto, assim como a de Ron e dos outros. Os Weasley sempre foram minha família mais do que qualquer outro lugar."

Pandora ficou em silêncio e sorriu de leve para Molly em seguida.

"Muito obrigada pelos biscoitos e pelo chá. Estavam deliciosos. A senhora deve ser uma ótima cozinheira."

A mulher ruborizou com o elogio e Pandora se viu sorrindo novamente.

"Ora, querida, deixe de bobagem, não é nada! Venha jantar conosco amanhã. As crianças vêm também e assim você conhece todos os outros."

Os olhos negros voltaram-se para os verdes, e Harry sorriu de maneira encorajadora.

"Se não for problema...", ela disse, e Molly abanou a mão, dispensando o argumento.

"Deixe de bobagem, não é problema algum. Com certeza Harry a trará, não é querido?", e Harry acenou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

Pandora deixou a casa dos Weasley com o curioso sentimento de que estava mais leve do que jamais fora.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	11. 10

**Autora**: Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora (underline) 1 . jpg**

**Observação: **UA. Muito, muito UA.

* * *

**10**_**.**_

"Onde vai?"

A voz de Tom sobressaltou Pandora, soando da porta do seu quarto, onde a garota se preparava para sair com Harry – jantar na casa dos seus _avós_ – por mais surreal que aquilo soasse.

"Jantar fora."

Tom apenas a olhou em silêncio, enquanto ela vestia o casaco.

"Eu ainda posso confiar em você, Pandora?", foi o que ele disse, encarando a imagem da filha no espelho. A menina o encarou de volta, séria, antes de responder.

"Tanto quanto eu em você, papai."

Tom saiu do quarto e Pandora o seguiu, indo até o carro que a levaria até o endereço que Potter havia lhe dado, no dia anterior.

Durante toda a viagem, ela não conseguiu não se sentir nervosa com o que estava prestes a fazer: mergulhar no mundo que seu pai lutara tanto para mantê-la afastada, conhecer as pessoas que tornaram sua mãe no que ela havia sido, tentar entender o _outro lado da história_.

Desceu do carro com um arrepio no vento gelado, e viu Harry escorado na porta da frente da casa dos Weasley, esperando por ela e sorrindo quando a viu descer do carro.

"Eu sabia que viria.", ele disse.

"Duvido, Potter. Aposto que estava até este instante pensando que eu não iria aparecer.", ela devolveu com um sorriso e ele riu alto, um som que ela apreciava cada vez mais, os olhos verdes brilhando na noite escura, o som do riso aquecendo-a de maneira estranha, como nunca havia se sentido antes.

"Talvez.", ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo, "Vamos entrar? Molly não parou de falar nesse jantar desde que você disse que viria. Ela sempre quis conhecer você. Seus tios também.", ele continuou, olhando-a de maneira séria, e ela deu um leve sorriso frio.

"Você não tem um pingo de sutileza, Potter, mas eu o cumprimento pelo seu esforço. Eu não pretendo fazê-los sofrer, ou machucá-los de nenhuma forma. Eu estou aqui porque tenho curiosidade. Porque certas coisas nunca fizeram sentido e você me ofereceu uma resposta. Não há necessidade de tentar me avisar para na partir o coração da sua _família_, eu nunca pretendi fazer isso.", a voz dela era tão fria quanto o vento que quase cortava, e Harry sentiu uma pontada de remorso por pensar que ela quisesse machucar os Weasley mais uma vez. Mas ela _havia_ sido criada por Riddle, no fim das contas...

Encaram-se alguns instantes até a porta se abrir e uma sorridente Molly chamá-los para dentro, ao que Pandora sorriu mais uma vez, e encaminhou-se para a casa.

"Eu não sou meu pai.", ela sussurrou, ao passar por Harry, que ficou encarando as costas da menina até que ela sumisse dentro da casa, e ele entrasse também.

Não, ela não era Tom. Mas Harry também não sabia quem ela era.

E a cada instante que passava, ele tinha mais vontade de descobrir.

X

O jantar começou com um leve tom estranho, como pessoas que jamais haviam se visto e repentinamente se descobrem parentes tinha o dom para ser. Com o passar dos minutos, no entanto, Pandora começou a ver a verdade dos Weasley. A maneira como cada um olhava por todos, como cada um deles se importava com o próximo, seja por casamento, seja por nascimento. Harry, Fleur, Hermione, Padma, Angelina, cada um deles era tão parte da família quanto Bill, Ron, Percy ou George, e isso era algo que Pandora mal conseguia começar a compreender.

E pela primeira vez, ela sentiu a vontade de ver-se incluída em algo daquela forma. Não nos sorrisos frios do seu pai, não em tentar encontrar carinho entre palavras de reprovação, não ter que caçar afeição em gestos simples, mas em ter, apenas, saber com toda a certeza que as pessoas ao seu redor se importavam com ela. Amor. Incondicional.

A sobremesa já havia sido servida há algum tempo, e todos estavam sentados na sala, conversando e tomando café, enquanto os gêmeos e Bill contavam histórias sobre Ginny. A Ginny _deles_, a menina que era uma peste enquanto crescia, que tinha um temperamento difícil, mas era doce e amorosa, e que todos supunham que seria a esposa de Harry, seu amor desde criança. Era, talvez, a décima história que ela ouvia de sua mãe, mas ao contrário de fazê-la se sentir mais próxima da mulher, ela se sentia mais e mais descrente, mais e mais frustrada, talvez até com mais raiva.

"Eu não consigo entender porquê.", ela sussurrou, ao fim da história, olhando para as chamas na lareira, e então encarando seu tio Bill, que estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá, "Por que ela deixou tudo para trás? Por que sair daqui? Eu não entendo.", ela declarou, balançando a cabeça num gesto de negação, sua voz traindo toda a sua frustração.

"Seu pai é um homem muito convincente, Pandora...", começou sua tia Hermione, e Pandora a encarou com um sorriso cínico.

"Eu sei. Eu cresci com ele. Ele é tudo que eu jamais conheci. E é exatamente por isso que eu não entendo como ela _pôde_ deixar vocês para trás. O que **eu** não teria dado... O que meu pai, até, não teria dado para ter tudo isso, enquanto crescia? E ela joga tudo fora, deixa tudo pra trás? Que tipo de pessoa ela era, para fazer isso com vocês? _Com ela?"_ 'Comigo', era o complemento que ela não disse, mas todos ouviram. O silêncio que se seguiu foi desconfortável, e de certa forma hostil.

Aquela menina pálida e magra, de quase nenhum sorriso e muitos silêncios viera até ali para acabar com a imagem da irmã querida e ingênua, e pela primeira vez eles tiveram de reconhecer que sim, Ginny tivera tanta culpa na maneira como sua vida acabara quanto Tom.

E a verdade doía de tal maneira que não havia palavras a serem ditas, ao menos não naquele momento.

Pandora levantou, respirando fundo, sentindo como se a hostilidade fosse unicamente contra ela, e não contra tudo que havia acontecido.

"Eu peço que me desculpem. Eu não tenho o direito de falar assim de alguém da sua família. Já está tarde, eu preciso ir. Boa noite e muito obrigada pelo jantar.", ela disse friamente para as pessoas que não entenderam o que levara a menina a ficar tão fria de um instante para outro.

"Eu posso levar você...", Harry começou, se levantando.

"Não é necessário. Eu posso chamar um táxi."

"Seu pai não iria gostar que você pegasse um táxi sozinha a essa hora da noite...", disse Padma, e Pandora a encarou e sorriu friamente mais uma vez.

"Ele também não iria gostar de saber onde eu jantei, mas o que ele não sabe não machuca, não é mesmo?"

A declaração pareceu acordar os Weasley de sua contemplação e entender o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Ela estava ali, apesar de nunca ter conhecido a sua mãe. Ela estava ali, apesar de ter tido um pai que a proibira de vê-los. Estava ali, e eles, que conheciam um lado de Riddle que tinham certeza que Pandora não conhecia, tinham de admirar a coragem dela, mesmo que num gesto tão simples.

"Pandora...", Molly chamou e quando o olhar da sua neta encontrou o seu, a senhora pôde reconhecer por trás do frio um certo olhar de dor, um brilho de sofrimento por se pensar rejeitada, "Você volta amanhã?", a senhora indagou e Pandora baixou o olhar, todos na sala percebendo suas mãos trêmulas segurando a bolsa com força.

"Eu realmente não sei se devo. Eu não quero atrapalhar a rotina de vocês.", ela disse, o olhar voltando a encarar o de Molly para encontrar a mulher sorrindo para ela, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Família jamais atrapalha, querida."

E Pandora, em seguida fez algo que nunca se imaginara fazendo. Atravessou a sala rapidamente até a mulher e colocou-se entre os braços abertos dela, abraçando-a com força, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

Ela sentia calor, ela sentia alegria e remorso, talvez culpa e uma raiva não definida, uma saudade que ela mesma não sabia que jamais sentiria.

Ela _sentia_.

Afastando-se e secando as lágrimas com um lenço que Harry lhe estendeu, ela sorriu.

"Então eu volto.", ela disse, e Molly abraçou-a mais uma vez, antes da garota sair com Harry da sala.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio boa parte do tempo, até Harry chegar aos portões da mansão e parar o carro, virando-se no banco para olhar Pandora.

"Eles não queriam que você se sentisse mal. É só que... Nesses anos todos, Ginny sempre foi a vítima, Pandora. Sempre foi a menina doce e iludida que sofreu até o fim. É difícil para eles entenderem o que você passou, as coisas que você contou a Molly. É difícil para eles culparem também Ginny pelo destino que ela mesma escolheu. É mais fácil culpar alguém que eles sempre odiaram."

"Você fala 'deles', Harry. E você? Quem você culpa?"

Harry sorriu um sorriso cansado, antigo, de batalhas perdidas e dor.

"Ninguém. Certas coisas só... acontecem, Pandora. Eu não consigo mais culpar ninguém porque se eu tentasse culpar alguém por cada coisa ruim que acontecesse na minha vida, eu não faria mais nada a não ser distribuir doses de culpa. Talvez eu culpe a mim mesmo, mais do que todos os outros."

"E eu, Harry? Você _me_ culpa?", ela perguntou em um sussurro, enquanto ele se aproximava dela, tocando de leve os cabelos negros, caídos sobre os ombros.

"Você é a única inocente entre todos nós nessa história."

Ela riu um riso de escárnio.

"Eu não me chamaria de inocente."

"Mas você é.", ele sussurrou de volta, sua mão no rosto dela, os olhos verdes presos aos negros.

"Eu não sou ela também, Harry.", ela disse no mesmo tom, enquanto ele se aproximava ainda mais.

"Eu nunca acreditei que fosse.", ele respondeu mais baixo ainda, antes de tocar os lábios dela com os seus, em um gesto quase inocente, mas que fez a garota tremer sob seu toque.

"Boa noite, Pandora.", ele disse, sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso de volta, quando ela saiu do carro.

X

Ao longo das semanas seguintes, Pandora fazia ao menos uma visita à Toca a cada dois dias. A maior parte do seu tempo, no entanto, era passada com Harry e ele se descobriu querendo a companhia dela como não se lembrava de ter a necessidade de mais ninguém. Toques inocentes e olhares trocados em segredo quase o faziam se sentir um adolescente de novo, e toda vez que ele se via olhando para o nada, sorrindo sem razão, ele tentava se lembrar que tinha idade para ser praticamente pai de Pandora.

Mas ele não era.

Porque apesar de ele ter tido a certeza – em um passado distante, mais distante a cada vez que ele via Pandora – de que Ginny era a mulher de sua vida, aquela certeza se apagava com a firmeza da voz dela, Pandora. Os toques casuais, os sorrisos leves, o olhar que jamais mentia, por mais que ela tentasse.

Os minutos não pareciam correr quando eles estavam juntos e cada vez mais ele temia o momento em que ela teria – certamente – de escolher entre eles, sua nova família antiga, seus avós, seus tios, suas tias, ele; e Tom, seu pai e sua única certeza até algumas semanas atrás.

E ele sentia uma certa necessidade de conhecer esse pai que Pandora parecia amar, mas apenas porque ele era tudo o que ela conhecia, não porque ele fosse bom.

"Fale-me do seu pai.", ele pediu, e ela ergueu o olhar de um antigo álbum de fotos que estava olhando, do casamento de um dos seus tios, olhos negros abertos em espanto.

"Fale-me da sua Ginny.", ela devolveu e Harry entendeu o pedido, mesmo que ela não tivesse falado. A Ginny que ele amara, não a mãe que ela perdera, não a filha de Molly e Arthur, não a irmã de Ronald. A Ginny que ele queria, um dia, ter tido na posição que Pandora parecia ocupar em seu coração.

"Ela nunca foi minha."

Entreolharam-se durante alguns segundos e Pandora fechou o álbum, depositando-o com cuidado na mesa dele.

"Eu preciso ir."

"Pandora...", ele começou, mas ela voltou-se para ele e pela primeira vez ele a viu sem nem mesmo tentar controlar o que sentia. Cada sentimento transparecia em seu rosto sem medo.

"Não, Harry! Durante todas essas semanas você me falou de tudo que sabia sobre ela, tudo o que ela foi para todos e cada um deles, menos para você. Eu não consigo continuar assim. Eu me recuso a ter o fantasma dela me assombrando mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Se você não consegue falar o que ela foi para você, é porque ela ainda está aqui.", ela falou, se aproximando até a mesa dele, e colocando uma de suas mãos sobre seu peito, encarando-o, "E se ela ainda mora em você, eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui."

Ela deu as costas, mas ele se levantou de um salto, segurando o braço dela.

"Não vá."

"Então me dê uma razão para ficar."

Ele baixou o olhar, suspirando levemente, e então a conduzindo até a saída, em direção ao seu carro.

"Onde estamos indo?", ela perguntou, já dentro do carro, tremendo levemente pelo frio, já que estava sem casaco.

"Buscar as suas respostas."

O caminho que Harry tomou era na direção oposta a da Toca e à sua casa, um bairro simples, mas com casas amplas, baixas, de grandes jardins bem cuidados e crianças nas ruas.

Pararam já no fim da rua, em frente ao que parecia ser a última casa. A única em toda a volta com um certo ar abandonado.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele abriu a porta para que ela saísse e a conduziu até a casa, tirando uma chave do bolso e abrindo a porta.

Lá dentro, a luz do sol ainda entrava pelas cortinas, e tudo era coberto de pó. Cortinas leves nas janelas, quadros alegres nas paredes, uma foto grande de Ginny na parede oposto à porta.

"Onde...", ela começou e ouviu Harry suspirar atrás dela.

"Eu tinha quinze anos quando consegui me tornar adulto legalmente. Meu padrinho, antes de ser assassinado, conseguiu. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi comprar essa casa. Eu ainda não namorava Ginny nessa época, pensava que ela era muito nova, mas eu tinha a intenção de... de transformar essa casa em um lar.", ele fez uma pausa e subiu as escadas, Pandora o seguindo com a respiração um tanto presa, até ele abrir a porta do quarto principal, um vestido branco sobre a cama agora coberta de poeira, "Assim que ela aceitou o pedido de casamento eu mobiliei todo o lugar. Molly conseguiu me ajudar a escolher o vestido dela. Os quadros foram obra de Fleur, os tapetes quem me ajudou foi Hermione. Cada um deles sabia dessa casa, menos ela. Seria meu presente de casamento para ela."

Ele se virou para Pandora, que tinha os olhos presos no vestido desgastado e sujo sobre a cama.

"Ela foi a primeira pessoa da minha nova vida que me deixou. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que me fez sentir como se eu pertencesse a uma família, e foi a primeira a me tirar dela. Ela foi quem realmente me ensinou o que 'sofrer' significa. E eu não a entendo mais do que você a entende. Eu não sei o que a fez me trocar pro Riddle, o que ele possa ter oferecido para ela que eu não poderia. Dinheiro, amor, posição, tudo. Ela teria tudo, e ela não quis. Eu sempre a culpei. Mais do que os outros, e eu queria vingança pelo que ela me fez passar, mesmo sem entender. Eu sempre entendi que Ginny fez as escolhas dela, assim como você fez as suas, e eu fiz as minhas. Eu tenho boas lembranças, mas cada uma delas tem uma sombra de dor que não me fez querer lembrá-las. E ela tem sim, ainda, um lugar aqui,", ele disse, tocando o próprio peito, "como uma lembrança de algo que era bom e eu perdi. Mas você...", ele falou, se aproximando e tocando o rosto dela com leveza, "você é quem me traz alegria agora. E se eu não quero falar dela, é porque eu não desejo fazer nós dois sofrermos. Porque isso é só o que ela traz."

Pandora fechou os olhos, sentindo-se subitamente tonta.

"Eu quero sair daqui."

Harry a conduziu até seu carro, e a levou até a sua casa, colocando-a no sofá da sala. A respiração de Pandora ainda estava rápida quando Harry se sentou ao seu lado, alcançando-lhe um copo com água, que ela bebeu avidamente. Ele não conseguia entender a menina à sua frente, mesmo que quisesse.

"Não era minha intenção perturbá-la dessa maneira."

"Não era a minha me sentir assim, mas uma coisa não muda a outra, muda?", ela perguntou, sorrindo de leve, e Harry sentiu, mais uma vez, o desejo de tocá-la. O olhar se desviando para a boca grossa, mas pálida, os lábios partidos e úmidos da água que bebera, ele se pegou pensando em coisas que não pensava há anos.

No toque de outra pele na sua. No gosto de outra pessoa na sua boca. No contato sem arranjos prévios, sem pagar depois. Em ter alguém. Em se doar.

Harry sentia desejo pela criatura quase sem alma à sua frente – uma menina, talvez um demônio sem sentimentos, o oposto de Ginny: algo que ele não conseguia entender, não conseguia fazer sentido dela, mas a queria, talvez exatamente por isso.

Seus olhos voltaram para os olhos dela que estavam sérios, ainda como que atormentados. Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, e ele pensou em levantar, sair do lado dela, ela não lhe faria bem.

Ele a queria.

"Harry.", ela chamou em voz baixa, quase infantil, e ele não conseguiu se mover, "Você pode... pode me abraçar?", ela pediu, em um fio de voz, que fez o coração dele se partir em tantos pedaços que não teria mais como juntá-los.

Lentamente, passou uma de suas mãos pelos ombros trêmulos da menina, que se voltou completamente para ele, passando os dois braços pelo seu pescoço, pousando sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, fazendo-o sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo.

Sem se dar conta do que fazia, Harry inspirou profundamente o cheiro caro de shampoo e perfume francês, movendo a cabeça para mais próximo da dela, seus braços apertando mais a cintura fina sob o vestido fino, trazendo-a para mais perto dele, sua própria respiração acelerando cada vez mais pelo contato que ele queria tanto – mas era tão _errado_.

Afastou-se pouco, mas abruptamente, trazendo um olhar de surpresa aos olhos negros e notou a respiração ainda acelerada de Pandora, mas também notou que já não era mais pelo choro – era desejo. Exatamente como ele. Aproximando os lábios dos dela, dando a chance para que ela se afastasse, se assim quisesse, notou que uma parte sua – uma parte _muito pequena sua_ – sabia que aquele momento era o que o havia levado a procurá-la na tal festa, semanas antes. Mas todo o resto dele já não queria saber daquela parte, do sentimento de vingança, ou em certo e errado, porque os lábios dela estavam nos seus, e as mãos dela subiam hesitantes pelos seus braços, enquanto uma de suas mãos enredava-se nos cabelos longos, puxando-a para mais perto novamente.

Ouviu um suspiro de aprovação da garota e, sem se afastar, ou quebrar o beijo mais do que o necessário para que pudessem respirar, sua outra mão começou a traçar o caminho delicado da perna dela, o joelho, e então sua coxa, empurrando-a contra o sofá com o peso do próprio corpo, sua mão se tornando mais ousada, apertando com força a pele sob seu toque, beijando com mais força, deitado-a completamente sobre o sofá e encaixando seu corpo entre as pernas dela.

Tirando a mão dos cabelos dela para poder se apoiar, seus lábios deixaram os de Pandora, e se afastou para poder olhá-la: os lábios vermelhos pelo beijo, os olhos fixos nele. Subiu a outra mão ainda mais, encontrando a lingerie que ela usava. Um gemido baixo escapou os lábios da menina quando ele a tocou, afastando a peça levemente primeiro, e então com pressa, enquanto ela mordia os lábios e controlava-se para não fechar os olhos. O vestido de seda já não cobria mais as coxas dela, sua barra erguida até o começo do seu ventre e, sem desviar o olhar, Harry abriu os botões no alto da gola, tocando os seios brancos, a pele imaculada e jamais tocada antes, mesmo sem retirar totalmente a peça de roupa.

As mãos dela começaram a traçar seus ombros, descendo pelo abdômen e estavam tentando abrir sua camisa quando, com um sorriso, ele prendeu as mãos dela no alto da sua cabeça, apoiando-se ali, enquanto sozinho, abria a calça e descia o corpo sobre o dela, beijando seu pescoço, sorrindo contra a sua pele quando ouviu mais um gemido contido, para então morder a pele do ombro no momento em que a penetrava. Sentiu a menina prender a respiração pela dor e aguardou até que ela se acostumasse com ele, beijando sua pele o tempo todo, uma mão prendendo as dela, a outra tocando as pernas descobertas, e quando a sentiu relaxar, moveu-se mais uma vez, tendo um gemido seu dessa vez.

E então já não havia mais controle, pensamento racional, vingança, certo ou errado. Havia Pandora embaixo dele, sua boca buscando a sua, seus braços tentando se soltar para tocá-lo, suas mãos deixando as dela para tocar seu corpo de menina rica, cheirando a produtos caros e desejo.

"Harry...", a voz dela saiu como uma súplica, seus olhos se fechando, o corpo se movendo no mesmo ritmo do dele e Harry, sem nunca fechar os olhos, observando os últimos resquícios de inocência dela se esvaírem, sentiu seu corpo se retesar e ele gemeu alto, mesmo enquanto continuava se movendo, parando apenas quando ela também gemeu sem coerência, segurando os cabelos dele de maneira quase violenta.

Descendo a boca até a dela, tomando-a em um beijo desesperado, que quase machucava, não se afastando até ter a certeza de que a boca dela estava marcada, que ela nunca esqueceria seu gosto, seu toque, _ele_.

Descansou a cabeça contra o pescoço dela e sentiu, de leve, dedos acariciarem seus cabelos e, quando ergueu o olhar, pela primeira vez viu algo de vulnerável naquela menina-mulher.

Beijou-a de leve, então, acariciando seu rosto, descendo seu vestido e fechando a própria calça, mesmo sem sair de onde estava.

"Harry... me diz que eu sou sua agora.", ela pediu, um tom quase infantil na voz e Harry se viu, ao contrário do que esperava, sorrindo, "Me diz que eu sou sua como _ela_ nunca foi.", ela acrescentou em um sussurro.

"Você é.", ele sussurrou de volta, trazendo um sorriso ao rosto dela. Um sorriso de verdade. "Você é."

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	12. 11

**Autora**: Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora (underline) 1 . jpg**

**Observação: **UA. Muito, muito UA.

* * *

**11**_**.**_

O silêncio daquela manhã era diferente do silêncio de todas as outras. Era um silêncio que se alongava, que a deixava nervosa, que a fazia querer levantar da mesa e sair, porque cada vez que seu pai erguia o olhar na sua direção, ela tinha a impressão de que ele a leria como um livro aberto e saberia de tudo que havia acontecido. Tudo o que ela sentia. Tudo o que ela queria.

E ela ainda não se achava pronta para escolher.

Chegara em casa muito mais tarde do que de costume, e seu pai estava na biblioteca, observando-a subir as escadas, e não havia dito nenhuma palavra.

O silêncio dele a assustava mais do que mil gritos teriam feito.

Ao fim do que pareceram horas, ele pousou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e levantou-se de maneira rígida, mal olhando em sua direção.

"Quando terminar seu café faça suas malas."

Pandora olhou para o pai surpresa.

"Para onde? Eu não sabia que estávamos viajando."

"França."

Tom, diferentemente do que geralmente fazia, permanecia de pé, observando as reações da filha ao lado de sua cadeira, olhando-a de cima, deixando-a cada vez mais nervosa.

"Eu prefiro ficar dessa vez. Essas viagens de negócios começam a me aborrecer.", ela respondeu, tentando manter um ar desinteressado, e sentiu seu sangue gelar quando viu seu pai sorrir. Já havia visto aquele sorriso antes, mas nunca para ela.

"Ah, mas nós não estamos falando de uma viagem de negócios."

"Então não vejo a necessidade de irmos até a França apenas para passear sem nenhum aviso..."

"Não vamos a passeio, Pandora.", ele a interrompeu, "Nós vamos até lá para firmarmos seu noivado."

"O quê? Quem?", ela perguntou, empalidecendo, seu pai ainda sorrindo.

"Draco Malfoy."

Pandora se levantou, enfrentando o pai pela primeira vez, sua voz alterada.

"Ele tem idade para ser meu PAI!", ela gritou, vendo o sorriso de seu pai aumentar.

"Ah, mas um de seus seguranças me garante que você não tem problemas com a idade. Se não me engano, ele e Potter foram até mesmo colegas de escola."

A menina deu um passo para trás.

"Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando."

"Não?", ele sibilou de volta, seus olhos se estreitando, "Então não terá problemas em aceitar o noivado, não é mesmo? Lucius sempre foi um ótimo colaborador, o filho dele tem talento. Certamente todos saem felizes."

"Eu me recuso a aceitar isso.", ela disse, a voz sob controle, e seu pai ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não lhe dei nenhuma escolha para você recusar. Será feito, Pandora, e não ouse me desafiar. Certamente você não sabe com quem estava lidando quando decidiu mergulhar no mundinho sujo _deles_, mas eu não vou permitir que você se infecte mais do que já aconteceu."

"Eu _sei_ com o que estou lidando! Eu lhe prometi Potter!"

"E eu vou destruí-lo, dessa vez. Eu sei de cada passo, Pandora. Cada visita, cada conversa, cada encontro, então não tente me enganar. Perder você vai fazer o que perder sua _mãe_ não fez. Eu tenho certeza.", ele disse, saindo da sala.

"Vai me usar, então, exatamente como fez com _ela_?", ela gritou de volta, o rosto pálido de raiva, lágrimas turvando a sua visão.

"Não.", ele respondeu em voz baixa, sem encará-la, "Vou salvá-la, como ele não conseguiu salvar Ginevra.", ele completou saindo da sala.

x

Nunca havia sentido desespero, o sentimento lhe era completamente estranho, mas ela não sabia outra forma de nomear o que sentia.

Caminhando de um lado para o outro no quarto, uma empregada fazendo as suas malas sob ordens de seu pai, quando ficara claro que ela não as faria, o aviso de que ele mandaria um carro buscá-la mais tarde ainda soando em seus ouvidos.

Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia nem ao menos se tinha alguma escolha real, porque, no fim, o que garantia a ela que Harry – ou mesmo os Weasley – iriam lhe ajudar?

Nada.

Sentou-se na cama e esperou, vendo suas malas se fecharem uma a uma, a empregada sair e deixá-la sozinha em seu quarto, mexendo em seu colar de pérolas novo, que ela achara sobre a sua cama, aparentemente um presente de seu futuro 'noivo'.

E muito antes do que imaginava, ela se viu em um carro, com um motorista novo, que deveria levá-la para a estação de trem. E mesmo sem querer se viu pensando em sua mãe, na aceitação muda e na luta que ela nunca tentou ter.

Em desistir.

Em só _aceitar_.

E percebeu que estava também tomando o caminho mais fácil, simplesmente por medo. E decidiu que não seria medo que a prenderia ali.

Tirando o colar do pescoço, inclinou-se na direção do banco do motorista.

"Leve-me até o escritório do senhor Potter."

O motorista balançou a cabeça.

"Senhor Riddle mandou levá-la diretamente para a estação, senhorita."

"Você só precisa dizer que eu não estava em casa. Que eu havia sumido antes de você ir me buscar."

Ele balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

E então ela sorriu, e estendeu o colar na frente do motorista.

"Eu não estava em casa. Minhas malas haviam sumido, e você não me encontrou em lugar algum. E você demorou a chegar até a estação, porque decidiu me procurar na rua e não me encontrou."

O homem olhava entre o colar à sua frente e a estrada, até parecer se decidir e pegar o colar, dando a volta e partindo em direção ao escritório de Potter.

"Eu espero que seu pai não vá me matar por isso."

Pandora riu.

"Se você for um bom mentiroso, ele não vai."

O motorista suspirou tremulamente ao tirar a última das malas da garota do carro, o porteiro do prédio já as levando para dentro.

Vendo o carro partir, Pandora respirou fundo e entrou no prédio, seguindo para a sala de Harry onde suas malas estavam no chão.

Ele a observava, curioso, e ela entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e respirando fundo.

"Pandora?", ele perguntou, inseguro, sem entender o que as malas dela estavam fazendo ali.

"Ele ia me casar com Draco Malfoy.", ela disse, sem pensar muito, mordendo o lábio e caminhando de um lado para outro no escritório pequeno, "Eu não estou pedindo nada e, na verdade, eu entendo se você não quiser me ajudar, mas eu não podia...", ela parou, olhando nos olhos dele, vendo-os grandes de susto, "Eu não _podia_ deixar ele fazer o que quisesse com a minha vida sem reagir. Eu não podia ser como _ela_."

Harry não disse nada, ainda estupefato pelo fato de que Riddle tentara casar Pandora – a _sua_ Pandora – com um Malfoy, aumentando o nervosismo da garota.

"Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui.", ela falou em voz baixa, quando Harry não respondeu por um minuto inteiro, "Eu... peço desculpas. Foi precipitado de minha parte achar que... Eu sinto muito pelo problema, eu só preciso... vender algumas das minhas jóias e... _E eu não sei._", ela terminou, lágrimas correndo livres pelo seu rosto, fazendo Harry se assustar.

"Pandora...", ele começou, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

"Acho que no fim, eu fui tão tola quanto ela, não é? Eu sinto muito.", ela repetiu, dando as costas e indo até a porta, até sentir Harry puxá-la contra ele, e a abraçar, escondendo seu rosto no casaco dele e chorando.

"Você está _maluca?_", ele disse com um fio de voz, "É claro que você vai ficar aqui, comigo, ou se você não quiser, com Molly, ao menos. Por que você está chorando?", ele perguntou por fim.

"Eu pensei que você não me queria aqui.", ele sussurrou contra a sua camisa, e Harry ergueu o rosto dela contra o seu.

"Eu _sempre_ vou querer você aqui."

"Você jura?"

"Pela minha vida."

E Pandora fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios deles sobre os seus, sentindo-se _certa­ ali._

Ela estava em casa.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	13. EPÍLOGO

**Autora**: Dark K.

**Ship: **Tom Riddle X Ginevra Weasley

**Gênero: **Angst X Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / pandora (underline) 1 . jpg**

**Observação: **UA. Muito, muito UA.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Londres, 1968

Nada acaba com o tempo, porque o tempo, na verdade, não existe. Ele flui e comanda nossos dias, rege nossas horas, nos torna escravos dele, mas ele jamais parará por nós, por mais que tenhamos sido nós a criá-lo. Porque nós precisamos do tempo, mas o tempo jamais necessita de nós.

Nada acaba com o tempo. Somos escravos da nossa criação. O tempo é soberano. Indestrutível, implacável.

O tempo não nos sente.

Mas nós sentimos o tempo.

Eu senti o tempo em um vagão de trem, esperando pela filha que não veio. Eu também senti o tempo em dias que se seguiram, em imaginar que ela voltaria, hora ou outra, que se lembraria de mim.

Eu senti o tempo nos anos que se seguiram, na velhice que me fez decair. Eu jamais pude parar o tempo, mesmo que quisesse isso com todas as minhas forças.

O tempo passou, e o _meu_ tempo está perto do fim, eu sinto isso em cada osso do meu corpo.

Não há mais ninguém na casa, enfermeiras pagas não são pessoas. Meus empregados estão mais do que felizes com a minha morte que eles sabem que se aproxima, meus colaboradores continuarão fazendo seus negócios com minhas empresas, e eu... eu já não tenho nada.

Eu já não tenho nem mais tempo.

Ouço passos no corredor, saltos batendo no chão de madeira escura, e a porta do meu quarto se abre, a luz entra por alguns segundos, então a porta se fecha e vejo na penumbra a forma de uma mulher esbelta, elegante, com longos cabelos negros e um ar frio.

Sorrio, mesmo que me custe alguns segundos de vida.

"Sentimental ao ponto de vir até aqui para pedir perdão no meu leito de morte, Pandora? Eles finalmente a arruinaram."

Ouço uma risada baixa, e a mulher sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Não. Vim para ter certeza de que é o meu nome no seu testamento. Se não for, vou queimá-lo e fazer o senhor assinar o que eu tenho na bolsa."

Rio, porque sei que é mentira, mesmo que ela fale seriamente.

Nunca entendi o quanto havia perdido exatamente por não querer perder, e o tamanho do mal que fiz à minha filha por querer tê-la só para mim.

Sua mão gelada toca meus cabelos e eu fecho os olhos, mesmo sem querer.

E meu último pensamento é que no fim de tudo, talvez tenha valido a pena.

**fim**

* * *

Nossa, mais uma terminada! Um muito obrigada gigante a twin, que me ageuntou enquanto eu terminei os [ultimos 10 capítulos da fic em uma semana, a Nina, que é uma fofa! A Fran, minha única reviewer hahahahaha, e a Jé, que eu sei que leu a fic.

;***

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
